


Marching to the Beat of the Drumline

by BookLover86, TheBandIsHot1234



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love (Eventually), Combined Schools, Daichi needs help, F/F, Fluff, He is a suffering father, M/M, Slight angst when I feel like it, Suga is not innocent, Yachi's the only one who hasn't been corrupted yet, no one is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover86/pseuds/BookLover86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBandIsHot1234/pseuds/TheBandIsHot1234
Summary: "BAND TEN-HUT TEN-HUT!" Daichi yelled, voice easily carrying over the field. Everyone snapped to attention, spine straight and shoulders back with their instruments fixed firmly in their hands."ONE!" the band responded collectively. Hinata felt a shiver climb down his spine. This is where he was meant to be--in the middle of a group of people who loved music as much as he did. For one of the first times in his life, Hinata felt like he truly belonged somewhere. Daichi nodded approvingly at the group before him."Alright. Welcome to your first day as a part of the Kumiawase Marching Band. My name is Sawamura, but please call me Daichi. I am your head drum major for this marching season. Our band directors will be here tomorrow, as they're driving back from a meeting today. Still, that's no excuse to slack off. Let's get started with some fundamentals!" Groans and complaints echoed around the field. Hinata joined in with them, hiding his smile behind his euphonium. Yep; they were just like him.(A collection of Marching Band AU drabbles that no one asked for).





	1. Welcome to the Band Room--the Room in Which We Live

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of any of these characters. Thanks to my lovely beta-reader, and the co-founder of this AU, TheBandIsHot1234/KK. 
> 
> AUTHOR: <https://marchingwiththedrumline.tumblr.com/>  
> ARTIST: <https://optimistically-kk.tumblr.com/>  
>   
> (As a quick note, these drabbles are in no specific order)

****      This was not how Hinata imagined the day would go. He thought it would be cool and calm, with firm introductions to the rest of the club members and him receiving his music for that year’s show. To say that’s what happened couldn’t be further from the truth. The day was ruined, and that was all thanks to one Kageyama Tobio. Then again, Kageyama had been messing up his plans far before that day. 

———

_      Hinata stared at the large doors with shining eyes. His euphonium case—which he was wearing like a backpack, courtesy of the straps on his case—was digging uncomfortably into his back, the sharp edges sure to leave bruises for him to find the next morning. His music folder was threatening to spill all of his lesson books onto the pavement, but he didn’t care.  _

_      It had taken him almost four years of practice and hard work, but he was  _ here _. The most elite honor band he could attend while still in junior high. He’d been trying to earn a spot in the band since the start of his junior high music career, but he had only made it his last year. Plus, he had just barely gotten the last euphonium chair as there was just a hair’s width of difference between him and another player.  _

_      Sure, he was last chair out of five euphoniums, but he was still in the band. His band director always did say that the bottom chairs and lower parts were just as important as the first chairs and high parts. Obviously, everyone must think the same, right?  _

_      No.  _

_      Far, far from it, apparently.  _

_      “ _ _ Are you sure you’re in the right place?” a disapproving voice sounded from behind Hinata. He whipped around to see a tall guy with dark hair that looked to be in high school. He was carrying a medium-sized case that looked to house either a trumpet or a saxophone, plus a thick folder in his other hand. Hinata guessed that the boy was really dedicated to his horn if his music collection was anything to go by.  _

_      “ _ _ I’m pretty sure. I’m here for the honor band? Isn’t this where it’s held?”  _

_      The boy narrowed his piercing eyes at Hinata. “Yes,” he spoke carefully, “but I don’t know why you’re here. You’re in elementary school, yes?”  _

_      Hinata felt his cheeks fill with red heat as he bristled against the comment. “No, baka! I’m a third year in junior high! Don’t judge based on looks!”  _

_      The boy shrugged, rolling his shoulders. “You don’t look it. What’s your name and what do you play?”  _

_      “Hinata Shōyō, and I play the euphonium,” Hinata grumbled swinging around to reveal his case.  _

_      “What chair?”  _

_      “Fifth and last chair. What about you, Stranger-san?”  _

_      All of a sudden, whatever warmth was in the spring air seemed to be sucked out of it. Hinata shivered instinctively, trying to shield himself from the stranger’s anger.  _ _ “Kageyama Tobio. Alto saxophone. First chair. Unlike you, I contribute something to the band.” With that, Kageyama turned to walk away, but Hinata wasn’t done with him.  _

_      “What does that mean?”  _

_      “ _ _ Isn’t it obvious? You last chair players are just placeholders—people that are assigned the lowest and most useless parts in the entire band.”  _

_      Hinata turned his own glare on the saxophone player, feeling his hands shake from fury. “That’s not true! My director always says that the lower parts are just as important as first part! I would know, seeing as I’ve played both of them.”  _

_      “What do you mean by that?” Kageyama asked, scrunching his nose in confusion.  _

_      Hinata felt a sick rush of satisfaction as he leaned back, allowed a smug smile to come onto his face. “I’m first chair in my own band, dumbass. Don’t think you’re so high and mighty.”  _

_      Kageyama simply looked away. “Your band mustn’t have a very high standard. Anyways, don’t mess up your parts. I can’t pick up your slack, as I’m already busy being important to the band. In fact, it might just be better if you don’t play at all.” He began to walk away, leaving Hinata sputtering in his wake.  _

_      This was the beginning of a very,  _ very  _ long rivalry in Hinata’s eyes. He would not forget the black-haired boy with cold blue eyes and harsh words. _

———

_      “They call him ‘King of the Band,’” breathed the girl who was the third chair euphonium to Hinata while they were eating their lunches.  _

_      Hinata was startled out of his thoughts about his meat buns, turning to narrow his eyes at her in confusion. “Who?”  _

_      “Kageyama Tobio. The first chair alto player.” At the mention of Kageyama, Hinata felt his lips turn down in a scowl.  _

_      Earlier, during practice, the director of the honor band had given Kageyama the saxophone solo that was written into their second piece. The solo was twenty measures of complicated runs and high notes, highly advanced even for the best in the band. The director had told Kageyama not to feel bad if he couldn’t play it, but the saxophone genius had to go and prove him wrong, sight-reading it flawlessly. The director had looked at him, slack-jawed, then proceeded to lament praises to him for two straight minutes. Hinata had been about five seconds away from banging his head against against his music stand by the end of it. During that time, Kageyama had looked indifferent to the compliments, almost as if he was used to it.  _

     Of course he is, that dumbass _ , Hinata thought sulkily. “Why do they call him that?” _

_      “Well, you’ve heard his playing.”  _

_      “He’s not  _ that  _ good,” Hinata muttered.  _

_      The girl fixed him with a confused stare. “Are you kidding me? He’s brilliant! Anyway, he might be a genius on the saxophone, but he’s also a tyrant.”  _

_      Hinata perked up at that. “Huh?”  _

_      The girl flipped her hair, moving the rice around in her bowl. “Like, he constantly yells at his section. He’s infamous for telling people to practice their part, even if they’re not in his section or even if they can play their part. He hates people who aren’t as good as him, which is like everyone. Nobody in his school likes him, and he has no friends. Just look at him.”  _

_      She gestured at a corner across the lunchroom with her chopsticks. Hinata followed her line of sight to see Kageyama sitting alone, quietly sipping a carton of milk. His face was blank, and it was hard to tell whether he was content or sad.  _

_      “I’m not surprised,” Hinata responded, taking a large bite of his meat bun.  _

_      “Why?”  _

_      “Heth uhn athholl,” he mumbled.  _

_      The girl flinched, delicately swallowing her own mouthful of rice. “Manners, Hinata-kun.”  _

_      Hinata quickly finished the food in his mouth, giving his fellow euphonium player an apologetic smile afterwards. “Sorry. I said that he’s an asshole.”  _

_      She quirked an eyebrow. “How do you know?”  _ _ Hinata briefly ran through his own meeting with Kageyama, which had the girl snarling by the end of it. “That…that…that  _ woodwind _! Don’t listen to him, Hinata-kun! You’re an amazing player.”  _

_      Hinata shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter to me. I don’t care about what he says. He’s the one who’s gonna be alone in the end.” _

———

_      It was after the concert, and Hinata was trying to psyche himself up. The concert had gone phenomenally, and everyone had complimented Kageyama on his superb solo, which he had, of course, aced. No matter how much it pained Hinata to say it, the boy was gifted on his horn. There wasn’t anyone to challenge him. But, Hinata had decided to put an end to the King’s endless ego. It was time someone took him down a notch, and Hinata would be the one to do that.  _

_      Everybody had already left the band room, but Kageyama hadn’t come back from the stage yet. The director had wanted to talk to him about his playing, which made Hinata swallow rising bile. Thirty minutes had passed since the end of the concert, and the saxophonist wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Still, Hinata was determined to wait. He sat on the floor, case and music right beside him.  _

_      It was another ten minutes before Kageyama emerged, eyes rimmed with red and cheeks splotchy. If Hinata was a bit more considerate, he would’ve noticed the signs and asked him what was wrong.  _ _ If Hinata had known the truth, he wouldn’t have said what he did but present-Hinata can’t go back and slap past-Hinata in the face for his stupidity.  _

_      “Bakayama!” he yelped, wincing when his voice cracked. Kageyama slowly lifted his face to look at him, eyes wide.  _

_      “What do you want?” he whispered with a hoarse voice.  _

_      “I want you to know that I will surpass you one day. You will not be the king forever. I will dethrone you!” Hinata declared. With that, he picked up his case and fled the band room. Had he stayed, he would’ve heard Kageyama’s response.  _

_      He spoke with a shaking voice and a sincere gaze: “Please do.” _

———

     Now, back to probably the single worst day in Hinata’s life. 

     He stared, slaw-jawed, at his new band-mate. The tall high-schooler was frozen, his saxophone still in pieces in his hands and a reed poking out of his mouth. Kageyama looked just as surprised as Hinata felt. He wanted to ask Kageyama how he had been, why he was at Kumiawase instead of Aoba Johsai, if he had improved at all over the summer. 

     “WHAT ARE  _ YOU _ DOING HERE?”  Unfortunately, Hinata’s mouth always moved quicker than his brain. 

     Inwardly wincing at Kageyama’s stricken expression, Hinata silently lowered his outstretched finger. The saxophone player quickly continued constructing his instrument, flipping his case shut and shoving it into a locker once he was done. He attached the woodwind instrument to his neck strap and grabbed his music folder, obviously heading towards a practice room. 

     “No you don’t.” Hinata shook his head, jumping in front of Kageyama.  “I asked you a question, Kageyama-san. Answer it.” 

     Kageyama scowled. “First off, drop the ‘-san’. Secondly, I’m here because I go here. This is my school.” 

     “Are you kidding me? The great and mighty King has stooped so low as to attend Kumiawase? That’s laughable, Bakayama.” 

     Kageyama’s eyes darkened at Hinata’s nickname, but he froze in his tracks. “Kumiawase isn’t ‘low’. It’s a respectable school with a decent music program. It was close to home. Why do I need to justify myself to you?” 

     “Because you were the asshole last year who said I didn’t matter because I was last chair! With that attitude, you would’ve fit in just fine at Aoba Johsai. Why didn’t you go?” Hinata questioned.  Kageyama bristled at the mention of the high school with one of the most elite band programs in all of Japan. 

     “They…rejected me.” Kageyama’s voice sounded thin and pained. 

     “Liar. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re a god on your horn. There’s no way they would’ve turned away someone like you.” It took everything in Hinata’s being not to tack a “baka” to the end of that sentence. “You would’ve been a shoo-in.” 

     “I don’t care about my level of musicianship,” Kageyama hissed, voice cold. “I wouldn’t have gone to that school even if someone had been holding a gun to my head. And don’t you dare ask why, because I will throw you into a wall.” 

     “Why wouldn't you go?” Hinata asked, trying to goad the saxophone player into showing some spine. Hinata was not a smart person, and this was a prime example. 

     Kageyama’s face scrunched up in fury; he dropped his music and grabbed Hinata by his shoulders, shoving him towards the closed door. Well, the door was closed when Kageyama had thrown Hinata towards it, but right before Hinata was about come in contact with the door, it opened, and Hinata barreled into a short, plump man wearing a tracksuit. 

     This was not how Hinata imagined his day would go.

———

     Daichi felt his blood pressure slowly,  _ slowly _ rise as the football coach continued talking. 

     “We need the field more than the band does,” he had announced, spittle flying out of his fat mouth. “We’re gonna win a state championship. All you’re gonna do is play your little instruments and produce sounds that vaguely pass as music. This band program is a waste of time and money, both of which should go to our phenomenal football team!”  Daichi was this close to straight up smacking the coach for his derogatory words against his band and blatant expectancy that the football team should get whatever they want—they hadn’t even made it past the first round of the playoffs in over thirty years. 

     However, before he could open his mouth to retort at the coach, Suga put a gentle hand on his bicep, reminding him that there are more important things than raining hell upon a middle-aged man with a beer belly and a bad attitude. Unfortunately, there was no one to control Tanaka since Noya had been suspended from extracurricular activities over two months ago. 

     “WHAT DID YOU SAY, OLD MAN?” Tanaka screeched, slowly advancing towards the now-terrified football coach. 

     Daichi was ready to watch Tanaka pummel the coach with a fake expression of horror plastered onto his face until a small ball of orange barreled into the coach before Tanaka could reach him, knocking him off of his feet. The three band members stared as a short boy with orange hair jumped up—how did that not faze him?—and sprinted back into the band room. Daichi raised an eyebrow as he heard a loud yelp and another crash followed by more scuffling. 

     “Watch the horn, dumbass!”

     “You asked for it, Bakayama!” 

     More words and curses fell out of the doorway, and Daichi lowered his head. 

     “I didn’t ask for this,” he moaned, rubbing his temples harshly. 

     He could hear Suga’s melodic laugh behind him. “You’re the one who wanted to be a drum major. Come one, Daichi. It’s time to meet the new recruits, don’t ya say?” 

———

     Hinata knew retaliation wasn’t the best option, but as we’ve said earlier, Hinata is not a smart person. His instinct for survival was strong and unmovable once he was set on it, which got him into quite a few hairy situations. For example, right now, when he decided to run back inside and repay Kageyama’s favor.  The two were still locked in their tussle when Hinata felt himself be ripped from Kageyama’s body. Hinata yelped and immediately retaliated by kicking his legs back to injure whoever had picked him up. The person huffed, but just tightened their hold. 

     “Stop this!” the person yelled into Hinata’s ear before letting him crash to the floor. 

     Kageyama had already stood up and retrieved his horn (which Hinata had gently placed to the side before he began pummeling the jerk). Hinata stood as well, scrambling to the stop beside Kageyama to look at the people who broke up the fight. There were three older guys who looked to be in their third years of high school. One had bright eyes and a friendly smile, while another had a shaved head and a sneer. The third—the one who broke up the fight in the first place—was looking at them sternly with a disapproving frown. It felt like they were about to get scolded, which made Hinata stare at the floor. 

     “I’m assuming you two are first years who are going to join the music club,” the friendly-looking guy said. Hinata looked up, nodding in accidental tandem with Kageyama. 

     The one with the shaved head started to cackle. “Well then, you guys are immediately the best first years I’ve seen in a long time.” 

     “Why?” Kageyama sounded as confused and Hinata felt. 

     “Because when you two were fighting, you knocked over the football coach,” the tallest one butted in, his glare stern and harsh. Hinata felt his cheeks become as red as his hair as he fumbled for words to defend himself. 

     “No, no, it’s completely okay. That jackass was trying to weasel us off of the field. You did us a favor,” the friendly guy said, sounding surprisingly mad despite his soft smile. Now Hinata  _ really _ felt bad _. _

     “Anyway, I’m Tanaka.” The guy with the shaved head gave Hinata and Kageyama a slightly less terrifying smile. 

     “My name is Sawamura, but you can call me Daichi,” the stern one added on. 

     “I’m Sugawara, but please call me Suga,” the guy with silver hair interjected. “And you two are?” 

     “Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama added a bow at the end, the overachiever. 

     Hinata was  _ not _ going to be outdone by him again. He quickly fumbled into a bow as well. “Hinata Shōyō.” 

     “What instruments do you play?” Suga asked, nodding at both of them. 

     “Euphonium.” 

     “Alto saxophone.” 

     Daichi crossed his arms, smiling like a demon at the two first years. “Well then, Kageyama-san and Hinata-san. It seems we have our solution to our little problem. Since you both had a hand in knocking down the football coach and showing poor manners to a sensei, you’ll run four laps before each marching band practice for the rest of this season. Have fun.” 

     For once, Kageyama and Hinata were in agreement when they exclaimed in unison, “HUH?” 

     This was the beginning of the best thing to ever happen to Hinata, but the rest of that story will come later. 


	2. If Marching Band Were Any Easier, They’d Call It Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of any of these characters. Thanks to my lovely beta-reader, and the co-founder of this AU, TheBandIsHot1234/KK. 
> 
> AUTHOR: <https://marchingwiththedrumline.tumblr.com/>  
> ARTIST: <https://optimistically-kk.tumblr.com/>  
>   
> (As a quick note, these drabbles are in no specific order)

     It was two weeks into the marching season when Hinata learned how the rest of the school views the band. He thought everyone was as revenant as he was and appreciated them even more. That assumption couldn’t be farther from the reality. The band was a joke to the rest of the school—a silly organization that doesn’t put in any hard work at all. He’s even heard people say that marching band is the easiest thing in the entire world to do.

     Hinata had wanted to march up to that girl and scream, “YOU TRY KEEPING PERFECT POSTURE FOR SIX TO EIGHT MINUTES WHILE STRAIGHT LEG MARCHING, REMEMBERING WHERE ALL OF YOUR SPOTS ARE ON THE FIELD FOR THE ENTIRE SHOW, REMEMBERING WHEN AND WHERE TO DO VISUALS DURING THE SHOW, KEEPING AN EYE ON THE DRUM MAJORS AT ALL TIMES, AND WATCHING OUT FOR THE COLOR GUARD SO YOU DON’T GET HIT—ALL WHILE PLAYING DIFFICULT MUSIC AND WEARING A CONSTRICTING UNIFORM.”

     Unfortunately, Kageyama had been with him and had immediately grabbed his forearm when he saw Hinata start towards the girl.

     “We can’t have a hole in the formation while you’re in ISS, so stay quiet,” he had whispered in Hinata’s ear, and those words shouldn’t have send shivers down his spine, but they did.

     Stupid Bakayama.

     Anyway, Hinata had trouble keeping quiet whenever he heard someone trash-talking the band, but he always managed it. Sure, he might’ve sent some death glares towards half of the student body, but he hadn’t spoken a word, so he called that a victory.

     However, the one thing he could not stand, was when football players were the ones making the comments. They were the most ignorant, thinking that marching band was stupid and useless. They got on his nerves like no one else, but he’d always kept his calm around them. That was, of course, because he had people to stop him, but when he was alone, there was nothing to keep him back.

     Today was one of those instances.

     Kageyama had gone to the band room to work on a riff in the third movement while Hinata was skipping to the bathroom. When he turned the corner between the band hallway and the main hallway, Hinata stopped in his tracks. Two of the school’s best football players were standing in the middle of the hallway, talking about marching band. Or, more specifically, how marching band wasn’t worth…anything, really. Hinata quickly darted back to the safety of the band hallway and decided to listen discreetly (read: eavesdrop) to their conversation.

     “Aren’t we supposed to have practice today?” the tall blonde guy was muttering to his companion.

     “Nah. The band nerds kidnapped the field,” his friend—a much shorter guy with muscles twice the size of the blonde—responded, bitterness lacing his voice.

     “Seriously?” The blonde scowled. “Why’re they out there? We need it more.”

     The shorter shrugged. “The principal’s a pushover. Heard that the band was saying that they weren’t getting ‘proper treatment’ and were threatening to take it to the school board.”

     “Because they complained like little kids, they get to use the field when we should be practicing for State?”

     “Yeah. Honestly, they get way more privileges than such a crappy group deserves.”

     That was the final straw for Hinata. He jumped around the corner, mouth twisted into an indignant frown. “That’s not true! Our band is freaking amazing! We deserve every minute that we get on that field and more.”

     The two football players looked at him with confused expression until the muscular guy’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh wait. You’re that pathetic shrimp who bowled over Coach when he was trying to negotiate for us to use the field during the summer.”

     Hinata gaped at the jock, mouth moving rapidly, but no sound coming out. He eventually found his voice, but it came out much squeakier than he would of liked when he said, “He wasn’t negotiating. He was basically telling us to beat it and that the football team was better.”

     The blonde smirked condescendingly at Hinata. “That’s because we are. You guys just prance around the field with pretty flags and music that sounds like it came out of someone’s ass. We use the field to prepare for winning the State Championship.”

     Hinata immediately bristled at the comment and straightened his back as if he was just called to attention. “First of all, only Color Guard uses flags. Secondly, our music is some of the best in the entire prefecture, if not the best. Finally, you guys are far, _far_ , away from winning the State Championship. After all, you haven’t even made it past the playoffs in over thirty years.”

     The temperature in the hallway dropped almost ten degrees after Hinata finished speaking.

     “That’s because shit-heads like you guys take our field time so we can’t practice,” the buff guy bit out, poking a sharp finger into Hinata’s chest.

     The orange-haired boy scoffed, not the least bit perturbed. “Technically, we don't take up any of your time. The band has its own schedule on the field that we have to follow. It’s you douchebags who aren’t keeping to the rules. Now I understand why your team never wins any games. Your attitude is equivalent to your skill level in football: both are complete crap.”

     The glares the players were sending him were enough to make him want to run off to Brazil, change his name, and spend the rest of his days as a goat herder.

     “Really shouldn’t be acting so cocky when you’re all alone, kid,” the blonde growled, slowly advancing towards the now-shaking euphonium player. The blonde grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s shirt and threw him against the wall, watching emotionlessly as he fell to the ground. Hinata groaned, pressing a hand against his now bleeding nose.

     “Maybe I’ll just break your jaw so you can’t talk at all, hm?” the muscular guy purred, drawing back a foot and planting it right into Hinata’s side. The euphonium player hunched over, gasping for breath and cursing his big mouth. He was sure that this was the day he was going to die, when he heard the sweet sound of heaven. Well, actually, he heard Kageyama’s voice, but it was close enough to heaven in that scenario.

     “What did you do to Hinata?” Kageyama asked, his voice colder than an early morning rehearsal during November. The jocks scoffed at Kageyama, but then it wasn’t just the saxophone prodigy. It seemed like almost everyone was there: Kageyama, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Daichi, Suga, Kuroo, Bokuto, Aone, Yaku, and, surprisingly, Tsukishima.

     After that, it was complete mayhem. The football players had exactly .07 seconds to react before Nishinoya was lunging towards their throats with his mouth open, teeth glinting in the hallway light. By the time the blonde had dislodged the trumpet player from his arm, his friend was already being pummeled with a flurry of punches coming from Tanaka and Suga, who was surprisingly strong for being such a soft person.

     The blonde didn’t have much more time before Aone and Yaku were surrounding him, dealing their own special kind of hell towards him. The two jocks tried to escape, but were stopped by Kuroo and Bokuto, who threw them to the ground, allowing the other band students to get their claws back into them.

     Meanwhile, Daichi was trying to break it up while Tsukishima was silently cheering on the band members (or, more accurately, that's what Hinata likes to think he was doing). At the end of it all, Kageyama was there, kicking legs out from under the jocks and leaving bruises the size of dinner plates.

     By the time Daichi got a handle on the situation, nobody had told Nishinoya, who proceeded to whack Daichi in the eye with a powerful fist. The entire group stilled immediately, waves of anger flowing off of the head drum major tangible in the air.

     “Everyone, to the band room,” he ordered, voice soft and menacing. “ _Now_.” All the members, except for Suga and Kageyama, began to sulk into the band room, leaving the almost decimated jocks lying in the hallway.

     Suga leaned over them, smiling cheerfully. “If you ever touch one of my kids again, I will personally skin you alive and cook your organs over the ashes of your cremated bones. Understood?” Hinata never knew an injured neck could flex so quickly when the two began to nod frantically. “Good. Now, you will not say a word of this to anyone, or we will come after you again.”

     With that, the silver-haired clarinet player sashayed back into the band room with Daichi close behind him.

     “Kageyama, take Hinata to the nurse’s office,” Daichi said over his shoulder. Kageyama called out a reply to Daichi before hurrying over to Hinata and helped him stand, pressing firmly on the small of his back to keep him steady.

     “Are you alright?” he breathed onto Hinata’s neck.

     Hinata shivered involuntarily, but he was too sore to truly care. “I think so. My nose doesn’t feel broken.”

     “What about when he kicked you?” Kageyama’s voice was bitter cold and harder than a rock.

     “I’ll have bruises that’ll hurt like hell for a week or two, but they just knocked the air out of my lungs. I’ll be fine, Kageyama.”

     Kageyama frowned, but stopped his interrogation, instead focusing solely on helping Hinata to the nurse’s office, murmuring soft words of encouragement when they were needed. Whether Kageyama was aware of what he was doing to Hinata’s heart or not, the euphonium player acknowledged that it was getting increasingly difficult for him to feign his hatred for the saxophone player the closer he got with him.

     Maybe, one day, that hatred will turn into something else, but Hinata had no way of knowing for sure.

———

     The next day, during practice, Daichi--with his glaringly obvious black-eye that he refused to answer questions about--announced his executive decision to work on fundamentals for the entire practice. The majority of the band thought that their marching just didn't look as clean as it should, but the group that was there with Hinata  _knew_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T EXPECT FAST UPDATES ALL THE TIME
> 
> I was just on a high from posting the first chapter that I wanted to get the second chapter out ASAP. I will usually post at least once a month, but sometimes I miss a deadline because of family issues happening, but I promise that I will not forget about this story. 
> 
> I know this drabble short, and I'm sorry, but that's about how long a lot of these are going to be. This entire fic is basically a collection of moments in their lives, so they'll be pretty short except for the really long, plotty ones. Also, please note that these drabbles are going to be out of order. This chapter does not chronically follow the first chapter, so beware that chapter topics will vary between updates. 
> 
> Anyways, KK and I thank you so much for your support on just the first chapter! It's mind-blowing, honestly, and we're both so excited to move forward. 
> 
> If you guys want to post things about this, please tag me and/or KK with @marchingwiththedrumline or @optimistically-kk so she or I can reblog it. Or you can tag it with #marchingtothebeatofthedrumline.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave comments if you loved it or hated it. I love reading all types of comments. They either make my day or show me ways to improve.
> 
> (As a side note, we will both respond to comments, but please do not feel offended if we don't respond to yours. We try our hardest, but we might not be able to reply to each and every one of them.)
> 
> BookLover86, Out! ;)


	3. Marching Band: Making Socially Awkward Kids Feel Accepted Since July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of any of these characters. Thanks to my lovely beta-reader, and the co-founder of this AU, TheBandIsHot1234/KK. 
> 
> AUTHOR: <https://marchingwiththedrumline.tumblr.com/>  
> ARTIST: <https://optimistically-kk.tumblr.com/>  
>   
> (As a quick note, these drabbles are in no specific order)

     Kageyama prided himself on his put-together life, and he didn’t think there was anything that could persuade him differently. 

     “WHAT ARE  _ YOU _ DOING HERE?” 

     Never mind. He regretted all of his life choices that led him to be in the same school—not to mention  _ band— _ as Hinata Shōyō. Of course he had remembered him from the honor band—how could he have forgotten him? The euphonium player was a fun-sized dose of confidence and caffeine wrapped up in an obnoxiously colorful package. 

     There was also the fact that he was a surprisingly good euphonium player for being last chair in the honor band. He had a decent tone and was unmatched when it came to the fingerings of his instrument. By the time he had gotten into the honor band, he was playing thirty-second note triplets at one-hundred beats,  _ triple tongued _ . Kageyama couldn’t even do that at eighty beats yet. He’d heard him rip advanced runs for his warm-up and tried with all his might to hide his surprise. 

     Yet, Hinata had gotten fifth chair. Kageyama learned later that it was because the euphonium player was utterly crap with sight-reading and time signatures, much more bred for fast-tempo songs with a lot of movement and change. He was rubbish at ballads where he would have to slow down and draw out the tone of his lower-ranged notes. 

     Kageyama was actually considering going up to apologize for his actions and words earlier that morning, but then he had passed by the euphonium section. The five players were laughing at something on the bulletin board behind them, and Kageyama felt his heart drop to his feet as soon as he saw what it was. It was a picture of him with a photoshopped crown and cape, with the caption,  _ I’m King of the Douchebags _ . From then on, Kageyama vowed never to forgive Hinata, although he knew in his heart that he wouldn’t ever encounter the orange-haired guy ever again. 

     Turns out that his heart was wrong about a lot of things these days. When he had heard someone yell at him as he was putting together his saxophone, he didn’t even  _ consider _ the possibility that his past had come back to haunt him. But, of course, the universe had to go and prove him wrong. It was startling to see Hinata’s shock of orange hair and wide eyes that looked to be made of liquid gold after almost a year, but in a terrifyingly nice way. 

     Still, it didn’t erase the memory of Hinata swearing to best him, the image of his mocking face laughing at Kageyama. In a moment of complete and utter stupidity, he though,  _ I’d rather see Oikawa _ . It was that exact thought that startled Kageyama out of his stupor and got him moving again. 

     What was he thinking? He’d much rather die than face Oikawa again. After all, that’s what he swore when the traitor made his choice and left him. 

     Hinata’s voice pulled him out of his hateful thoughts and into the present. The shorter was still as head-strong as he had been back then, maybe even more so now. Because of that, it was no surprise that he and Kageyama clashed horribly, and they were soon fighting. Then Hinata knocked the football coach over, and they met their senpais, immediately getting a daily punishment of four laps before each marching band practice. 

     To say his first day started off hectic was definitely an understatement. 

     He and Hinata had run—raced was a more apt word—their laps and split off to meet their sections. There were eight people in his section, including himself. They were all nice enough, welcoming him with soft smiles and encouraging words, although they warned him that one of the drum majors played alto saxophone and that he was a bit…eccentric. Kageyama was one of two first years in his section, the other one timid and soft-spoken. 

     The Kumiawase Marching Band was actually smaller than most, but it made up for size with talent. However, the band program had slowly been going downhill and Kageyama wanted to revive it. One of the downsides of their band being so small was the fact that not a lot of people would encourage them because they didn’t think they stood a chance against bigger, more well-funded competitors. One of the upsides of their band being so small was the fact that it was incredibly easy to learn everyone’s name. 

     However, Kageyama’s brain wasn’t functioning at its normal rate during that time, and so he really only caught a handful of names. Feeling bad that he couldn’t remember everyone, he repeated the names over and over in his head so they cemented in his memories. 

_      Sawamura Daichi _ . He was a third year who was the head drum major during marching band season and played tenor saxophone during concert band. He was very stern and, honestly, terrifying when he was angry, but he also had a soft side from what Kageyama could see. However, Kageyama had only really seen that soft side when he was around Suga. He had what seemed like a dad complex, considering the way he acted around the band, but Kageyama couldn’t exactly blame him because of the other drum major they had. 

_      Kuroo Tetsurō _ . He was also a third year and a drum major. He played alto saxophone and had a horrible bedhead, seeming to always wear a smirk infused with as much confidence as Oikawa had arrogance. He was loud and abrasive, but Kageyama could tell that he loved his band and his section very much. For that, Kuroo had earned Kageyama’s respect. 

_      Tsukishima Kei _ . This arrogant bastard was a first year trombone player. He had outstanding talent, but neglected to use it for some reason. He was also at the honor band the year prior and only addressed Kageyama as “king” or “your majesty”. It made Kageyama want to deck him the second he saw his face, but he refrained. Barely. 

_      Yamaguchi Tadashi _ . Tsukishima’s shadow was a mellophone player—first year as well—who had a sweet face but awful taste in friends. For some reason, he was the only person Tsukishima tolerated on a daily basis, even though Yamaguchi only referred to him by that infernal nickname: “Tsukki.” Kageyama would be able to make a mixtape with how many times he’s heard Yamaguchi yell that. 

_      Sugawara Kōshi _ . Sugawara was possibly the most contradictory person Kageyama had ever met. On the surface, he was quiet and soft, smiling warmly in the background and always encouraging. However, that was far from the truth. The third year clarinet section leader had as much innocence as serial killer with a sense of humor darker than Kageyama’s hair. Still, Suga was incredibly kind and accepting. If Daichi was the “dad” of the band, then Suga definitely took the title of “mom”. 

_      Ennoshita Chikara _ . There wasn’t much to say about Ennoshita. The second year played clarinet quite decently and was fairly nice, even though Kageyama would swear to the end of his days that he saw Ennoshita deck Tanaka in the gut after the latter was being too loud. Ennoshita had earned Kageyama’s respect as well as single-handedly terrified him when the former was mad. It was a scary sight. 

_      Narita Kazuhito _ . The second year was Kageyama’s section leader. He was pretty quiet, but absolutely killer when he played his horn. However, his marching left much to be desired. Luckily, the band didn’t choose section leaders based on all aspects of marching band. They chose them through their personalities, and Narita had one of the best ones Kageyama had  ever seen. 

_      Tanaka Ryūnosuke _ . Tanka was like the opposite of Suga: he tried to act scary, but was basically a cinnamon roll. He was one of the best percussionists in the entire band and flaunted it regularly. Still, the second year craved appreciation and loved all of his kouhais to death. The one thing that Kageyama wished he could change about the bass drum player was his constant habit of stripping off his shirt when he got too excited. It ended up awkward for everyone. 

_      Kinoshita Hisashi _ . The second year played in the pit, but seemed very content there. He admitted that his marching isn’t that smooth, but he takes pride in the fact that he can breeze through thirty-second note runs at one-hundred and sixty beats on a vibraphone. From what Kageyama observed when he met Kinoshita, the latter was more on the serious side, but he did have a playful, fun side that came out when need be. 

_      Shimizu Kiyoko _ . The third year color guard soloist was probably one of the most revered people in the entire band despite her soft-spoken nature. She was beautiful and talented beyond belief with her instrument—an alto saxophone— and with color guard, quickly attracting a large crowd of followers. She also had a protection squad which was headed by none other than Tanaka. He seemed to have an almost disturbing obsession with Kiyoko, but she took it in stride, never failing to put Tanaka in his place when need be. If Suga hadn’t already taken the position of the mom of the band, then Kiyoko would be a shoo-in. 

_      Yachi Hitoka _ . If Kiyoko was the timelessly beautiful side of color guard, then Yachi was the bubbly, adorable side. The first year soloist had severe anxiety and claustrophobia, but she was phenomenal when she was holding a flag or playing her flute. Her personality was nearly identical to Hinata’s, but she was more enjoyable to hang around. Kageyama knew that she was very sweet and very innocent. Because of that, Kiyoko almost never left her side. The older seemed to be very protective of Yachi and would gladly punch anyone who threatened her. 

_      Hinata Shōyō _ . Kageyama had exactly two words to describe Hinata Shōyō: talented dumbass. That’s it. The orange-haired euphonium player was infuriatingly good at both marching and playing. However, he could possibly be the dumbest person Kageyama had ever met. Also the loudest and the most immature. However, despite all the things about him that Kageyama usually disliked when it came to other people, it just made Hinata stupidly endearing. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but Kageyama didn’t really dislike him. Still, he played along with Hinata’s game to keep his facade up. 

     After all, it wasn’t like one person could waltz into the band room and change all of his carefully made plans, right? 

     Wrong. 

     That's exactly what happened. They were about one week into summer rehearsals after band camp, and Kageyama was putting away his saxophone while absent-mindedly listening to the conversation around him. Daichi was scolding Tanaka for something taking off his shirt during practice, again; Kuroo and Bokuto Kōtaro—third year, section leader for the snares—were harassing Tsukishima while Akaashi Keiji—second year, section leader for the quints—was asking them to stop in his quiet, polite voice; Suga was exchanging stories with Yaku Morisuke—third year, section leader for the tenor saxophones; and Hinata was excitedly complimenting Yachi’s performance during practice. 

     It was a normal setting, so why did  _ he _ have to show up and ruin everything? 

     Kageyama heard his voice first; that overly confident tone heavily layered with a fake sweetness. 

     “Does anyone know if Tobio-chan in here?”  _ He _ spoke over all of the other conversation, quickly inserting his thoughts so no one could stop him. All other noises slowly began to die off. After all, his presence is incredibly demanding—so much so, that, even if you had no idea who he was, you would stop anything if he asked you to. 

     Kageyama felt his hands start to shake as he closed his saxophone case and stood up. The room was now silent as Kageyama put his case into his locker, shouldered his backpack and finally turned around to face his past.  _ There he was _ . His past stood in the doorway of the band room, smiling cockily with his stupidly perfect brown hair that he got from his mother and those agonizingly sympathetic coffee-colored eyes that he got from his father. 

     Kageyama’s worst nightmare, all wrapped up in one package.  _ His _ eyes lit up with excitement when he saw Kageyama, and  _ he _ smiled, brighter than the sun. 

_      No, no, no, no, no, no. He did  _ not _ get to do that after all these years; not after he left Kageyama alone. It wasn’t fair. It was not fair how he could stand there smiling while Kageyama feels like someone pushed him into a black hole _ .

     “Tobio-chan!”  _ he  _ exclaimed, waving ostentatiously. Kageyama straightened his back and walked out the door, shouldering  _ him _ out of the way. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and he knew they would have questions later, but couldn't deal with that. 

     Not right now. 

     “Tobio-chan?”  _ he _ asked, voice sounding wounded. Kageyama was two seconds away from going back there and socking that stupid, attractive face just to shut him up, but he had learned immense self-control over the past four years. More than  _ he  _ would ever possess, but it just wasn't enough. 

     It never was enough when it came to  _ him _ . 

     It was this fact that made Kageyama halt beside a tall oak tree, waiting silently for the inevitable. He knew that  _ he  _ would catch up, and soon. 

     “Speak of the devil,” Kageyama muttered underneath his breath as he heard loud, quick footsteps behind him.

      “Why’d you run away?” came that horribly smooth voice. It grated on Kageyama’s ears as well as soothed his pounding heart.  _ Damn him _ , Kageyama thought irritably. 

     “Why do you think,  _ Oikawa-san _ ?” Kageyama hissed, turning to finally face  _ him _ . _His_ face was scrunched up, hurt clearly displayed across his features. It should’ve given Kageyama some sort of satisfaction, seeing Oikawa like that, but all it did was remind him of what he lost. Instead of filling the hole in his chest, all it did was widen. The two stood, facing each other, for what seemed like an eternity before Oikawa let his shoulders drop. 

     “I’m sorry, Tobio-chan.” 

     “It’s ‘Kageyama-san’ to you,” Kageyama bit out, tone cold, “and I don't want your apologies.” 

     Oikawa threw his hands up. “Then what do you want? I’m tired of us avoiding each other. Why can’t we go back to how we were?” 

     “Because you burned that bridge four years ago.” 

     “We don’t have to let the past define us, Tob-Kageyama.” 

     Kageyama scoffed. “It was  _ your _ choice to leave, Oikawa-san. Not mine, not anyone else’s. If I’m avoiding you, then you only have yourself to blame.” 

     “I’m  _ trying _ , Kageyama.” Oikawa’s voice oozed of desperation and his eyes were glassy with pain. “I’m trying to redeem myself, but you won’t let me.” 

     “Damn right I won’t,” Kageyama muttered underneath his breath. 

     “Why not?” Oikawa questioned. “Why can’t we be as close as we used to be, Kageyama?” 

     “Because you left me!” Kageyama exploded. He could feel his face contort through rage, but he didn’t care. “You left me, and I broke. Do you know how many days I locked myself in my room and refused to come out? How many days I went without eating because I didn’t want to eat without you? Or maybe you know about how I gave up playing my saxophone for three months after you left. I was gonna quit, but decided against it, because I realized that you’re not worth my time. You’re not worth anything that I ever gave to you, Oikawa-san. I spent these past four years putting all the pieces of my life back together, and you do  _ not _ get to come in and wreck them again.” 

     Silence engulfed the duo again, both lost in the turmoil. Either Oikawa didn’t want to talk or he didn't have a response, because Oikawa  _ always _ had to have the last word. 

     “I’m sorry,” came Oikawa’s soft and tentative voice. 

     Kageyama scowled. “I already told you that I don’t want your apologies. Anyway, how did you even know I was here at Kumiawase?” 

     Oikawa averted his eyes, scuffing his shoes in the dirt, which made Kageyama roll his eyes. “My mom told you, didn’t she?” 

     Oikawa winced. “She wants to keep me in the loop, unlike some people.” 

     “You’re the one who cut the loop.” 

     Oikawa frowned, somehow even more attractive. Man, did Kageyama hate his face. “Look, I know that you hate every aspect of who I am, but please listen when I say that I never did any of this to hurt you. I know that you have no idea what I mean by this, but everything I ever did was to protect you, Tobio. I don’t care if you don’t want me to call you that, but your opinion doesn't matter in this situation. What matters is that you know that I’m sorry, even if you don't want to hear it. I’m sorry, and I love you. I’ll always love you, Tobio. You know that, right?” 

     Kageyama looked at the ground, clenching his fingers unconsciously. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I know.” 

     “Good.” Oikawa sounded satisfied. “I won’t bother you again, but, one day, I hope you'll be able to find it in yourself to forgive me. Anything you wanna say to me, Tobio?” 

     “Go back to Iwaizumi, Oikawa-san. You know he worries when you’re out of his sight for more than five minutes. After all, you've always need supervision.” 

     With that, Kageyama turned his back on the third year and started to walk towards the track. He needed a walk to clear his mind. He knew that someone was following him, and he knew it wasn’t Oikawa. Oikawa knew when the line was drawn and when not to step over them. 

     “I know you’re following me.” 

     “EHH?” 

     Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't so smart. Kageyama had guessed before he heard the voice, but then his follower was confirmed to be the overly energetic euphonium player. “How’d you know it was me?” 

     “You're the only one stupid enough to follow me out here.” 

     With that, Kageyama sighed and turned around to face Hinata. Hinata's face was painted with confusion and surprise, but an underlying sense of worry. Kageyama sat down on the grass, nodding for Hinata to join him, which he did. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as the both of them tried to figure out how to start another conversation. 

     “Go ahead.” 

     Hinata turned to look at him. “Huh?” 

     Kageyama grabbed his water bottle, unscrewing the lid to take a drink. “I know you heard what I told Oikawa-san, and I know that you have questions. So, go ahead and ask them.” 

     Hinata shrugged. “Fine. How long were you and Oikawa-san together before you broke up?” 

     Kageyama’s eyes bugged as he spit out the water in his mouth, choking and coughing. Hinata screeched and began to pat on Kageyama’s back, trying to help. Kageyama quickly shoved his hand away, not-at-all-okay with how his skin burned from where Hinata had touched him. “We were  _ not _ dating.” 

     Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Really? It sounded like you guys were.” 

     “No. The complete opposite, actually.” 

     “Really?” 

     “Yeah. We're brothers.” 

     Now it was Hinata’s turn to choke. “Brothers?” 

     Kageyama drew his knees to his chest, drawing in a long breath. “He’s two years older than me. Our mother and father began to have relationship troubles around when I was ten. They fought almost every night for two years. Oikawa was the one who would distract me from it with music. He would bring in his oboe and we would try to find a song to duet that wouldn’t sound like dumpster fire. We never did.” 

     Kageyama smiled slightly at the memory. “When I was about eleven and a half, my parents began filing for a divorce. It took a lot of time to go through, and I was twelve by the time it did. I wasn’t really sad to see my father go. He wasn’t a good man. He was an alcoholic who cheated on my mother. What hurt the most, though, was when Oikawa decided to go with him. It was the ultimate betrayal from him. He transferred to Aoba Johsai with his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime and I haven't seen him in four years until today.” 

     Hinata didn't say anything for a while. “Well, I think Oikawa-san is a major douchebag, and I think you’re too good to be his brother,” the shorter declared, voice full of confidence. 

     It was all too much, and Kageyama would later blame his frazzled nerves for when he burst into laughter. Hinata joined him and the two laughed for a good amount of time. It felt nice, just to sit there and laugh with a friend—was Hinata a friend at that point?—instead of worrying about what might happen next. Kageyama knew he would regret this tomorrow, but he leaned over and seized Hinata in a hug. Hinata stiffened in his grip before easing up and tentatively looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. 

     “Thank you,” Kageyama breathed against Hinata’s neck. Hinata didn’t say anything else—just hugged him and tried to internalize his very loud screaming. 

     The two of them knew something was there; it was just a matter of time before they explored it more, but right now, they had each other, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS IS THE LAST ONE 
> 
> for a bit. Got you there, didn't I? Hah. FanFiction version of click bait. 
> 
> Anyway, seriously. The next drabble is probably gonna come out in a few weeks if I'm lucky. The reason I've been able to get so many chapters out so quickly is because I've been using my school laptop to write, but we're turning them in soon, so I'll have to use my iPad to write for the summer. So, if chapters get out a bit late, I'm really sorry about that. 
> 
> So, how'd you guys like the chapter. This was, personally, one of the ones I was so excited to write. I love it so much. Also, how many of you guys would like a full list of what characters play what instruments? If so, tell me in the comments, and I'll put it on my Tumblr (linked above). 
> 
> If you guys want to post things about this, please tag me and/or KK with @marchingwiththedrumline or @optimistically-kk so she or I can reblog it. Or you can tag it with #marchingtothebeatofthedrumline.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave comments if you loved it or hated it. I love reading all types of comments. They either make my day or show me ways to improve.
> 
> BookLover86, Out! ;)


	4. Band Isn't A Class; Band Is A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of any of these characters. Thanks to my lovely beta-reader, and the co-founder of this AU, TheBandIsHot1234/KK. 
> 
> AUTHOR: <https://marchingwiththedrumline.tumblr.com/>  
> ARTIST: <https://optimistically-kk.tumblr.com/>  
>   
> (As a quick note, these drabbles are in no specific order)

     "Thanks for taking us to the party, Daichi-san," Kageyama said, the perfect picture of a polite person as he side-eyed Hinata, so very obviously saying,  _ Beat that _ . 

     Hinata hated him for it. 

     “Yeah, thanks,” Hinata tacked on, sending a glare with barely any real heat towards him. Kageyama scrunched his nose up in fake disgust as his eyes shined with amusement. Somehow, that expression looked good on him. Like,  _ really _ good. 

     Hinata hated him for it. 

     How could one person get so lucky with DNA? If genetics were a lottery, Kageyama had won the Powerball lottery about ten times in a row. Then again, he was related to Oikawa-san, and the Great King was  _ seriously _ good-looking--it was pretty obvious that the two were brothers when you compared their nearly identical features--but Hinata thought that Kageyama looked better. 

     Just in general,  _ obviously _ . Hinata could admit that his rival-turned-ally-turned-best-friend was handsome because he had eyes and a brain and he was comfortable enough in his sexuality to compliment another dude’s looks, although the added fact that he was bi was Not To Be Mentioned™.  It wasn’t like he was  _ attracted romantically _ to Kageyama, of course. That would be absolutely terrible even though his brain was screaming that no, it really wouldn’t be. He was always being told by Kageyama that his brain was messed up anyways, so this was just more evidence in that column. 

     “I already told you, Kageyama, it’s just Daichi,” their driver said, interrupting Hinata’s internal monologue. 

     Hinata pressed his face up against the car window as he watched the houses go by. They were steadily getting larger the farther along they went, and he was racking his brain to try and remember if anyone on their team was financially loaded. No one came to mind. “I don’t think anyone ever told me whose house the party’s at anyway. Where’re we going?” 

     “Ennoshita agreed to hold it at his house, even though we nearly set it on fire last year,” Daichi responded, his tone turning dry near the end of his sentence, exasperation clear. 

     Hinata peeled his nose from the glass and stared at the drum major incredulously. “Seriously? Ennoshita’s house? Are we talking about the same second year?” 

     Suga, who was in the passenger seat, let out a soft chuckle. “No one ever believe it when we tell them. You’ll see when we get there.” 

     Turns out getting there only took about thirty more seconds. As Daichi pulled into the driveway of Ennoshita’s house, Hinata felt his jaw drop. The house was at least three stories tall with elegant architecture and too many pillars to count. Multi-colored lights and loud music was blaring from what seemed to be the garage; Hinata would guess that they would get a sound complaint if the nearest house wasn’t a football field away. 

     Concrete sidewalks lined with modern lanterns led to a covered pool and a fire pit with one part branching off into a dirt trail that led into some woods behind the house--more like mansion. Hinata heard Kageyama choke slightly as he took in the size of the house and land surrounding it. 

     Hinata vaguely heard something that sounded like his voice breathily say, “Whoa.” Daichi and Suga’s laughs brough Hinata back to reality as he jerked around to stare at the third years. 

     “That’s pretty much everyone’s reactions,” Daichi said, parking behind one of the many cars on the side of the street. 

     Kageyama hissed in a breath. “Who exactly was invited?” 

     Daichi raised an eyebrow, but Suga nodded. “Just people from our band. Trust me; Oikawa wouldn’t be able to touch the place with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole.” Everyone stared at the silver-haired clarinet player. 

     “Did...did you just quote ‘You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch’?” Hinata questioned, voice flat. 

     Suga shrugged, eyes gleaming in the dark. “‘Course I didn’t. Your brain is full of spiders.”  With that, he got out of the car and Hinata scrambled out seconds after. 

     “You just did it again!” he yelled at Suga’s retreating back. 

     Kageyama climbed out of the car and stood behind Hinata, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know whether to be impressed or concerned that you knew those lyrics.” 

     Hinata shrugged off his hand--definitely not because it felt like it was burning through his shirt and scorching his pounding heart--and huffed, crossing his arms. “Well I _was_ just listening to it yesterday.” 

     Kageyama fixed him with a look that Hinata didn’t know the meaning of. “Definitely concerned.” 

     Hinata quickly turned away to hide his face as his cheeks flooded with red. He scratched the back of his neck and started to walk towards the garage. He berated himself internally for letting Kageyama get to him so much. Keeping his non-existent attraction/crush/maybe-something-else-entirely a secret from Kageyama was going to be harder than he thought.

———

     Kageyama frowned at Hinata’s back, clenching his fists. He probably shouldn't have tried to provoke him, but Hinata was just being _ so  _ cute that Kageyama couldn’t help it. For some reason, Hinata had been distant from him lately, and it was kind of killing him. He had gotten very,  _ very _ used to Hinata’s company--probably more than he should have--and it was weird to be away from him. 

     All the time he spent with the euphonium player only ended up nursing the very small crush Kageyama had realized he had into a complete monster.  It hurt more  _ not _ to spend time with Hinata than it did to hang out with him and have to remind himself that it’ll never work out, so he ignored the logic and n ow, he was paying for it. 

     Hinata had obviously either gotten tired of him or found out about his crush and was disgusted. Or maybe something else came up, but everything Kageyama thought of to explain Hinata’s disinterest led down the road of  _ Bad Things That Hurt Tobio _ , and that road already had enough traffic with Oikawa and his big head hogging the space. 

     Daichi clapped him on the back, startling him out of his thoughts. 

     “You, Kageyama, are not allowed to be mopey tonight,” he ordered, face playfully stern. “You’re serious enough on a normal day. Let loose and have fun tonight.” 

     Kageyama nodded distractedly and followed the drum major inside the garage. There were so many different colored lights that Kageyama felt like he was going to wake up with rainbow skin tomorrow. The music was blaring and slightly hurting his ears, but at least it was actual  _ good  _ music instead of that pop crap most listened to. There were at least thirty people on the dance floor, all of them doing sort of their own thing. About twenty kids were scattered around the edges of the garage, either nursing a drink or a plate of food, or talking with each other. 

     Kageyama saw what could only be described as a mountain of shoes in one corner and a mountain of bodies in the other. He had no idea why that was happening, and he didn’t want to know. There was enough food to feed fifty Hinata Shōyō’s piled on a tool bench on one side of the room, right next to a cooler full of drinks and a door that led into the house. 

     As the crowd shifted to the music, Kageyama caught a glimpse of where Suga had disappeared to. He was in the middle of the dancing people and he seemed to be leading them. His face was flushed and his hair was beginning to stick to his forehead as he swung his hips to the side and twisted his body like a freaking  _ professional _ . If Kageyama hadn’t already been ragingly gay, then watching Suga dance would’ve turned him instantly. 

     He snuck a look at Daichi, whose face was starting to resemble a tomato and he looked to be short of breath. Looks like he wasn’t the only one with a crush on a bandmate. 

     Still feeling a little bit sour at Hinata dissing him, Kageyama leaned in to whisper in Daichi’s ear. “Let loose, huh?” Daichi whipped around to face him, but Kageyama just turned around and made his way to the food table. 

     After he began to half-heartedly nibble on a couple of cookies, he heard the door to the house open. “Bakayama!” Kageyama turned to see Hinata high-tailing it towards him, face lit up with a grin as wide as the house itself. “They have foosball and ping pong tables. Nishinoya-senpai and Asahi-san’s challenged us to a foosball game. Well, Nishinoya-senpai challenged  _ me _ and said to choose whatever partner I wanted to, so I thought of you,  _ obviously _ , and--” 

     Hinata probably said something after that, but all that Kageyama could hear was the blood roaring in his ears. He mentally set a reminder to freak out about being Hinata’s first choice and then he turned off his brain. He placed a finger against Hinata’s lips, instantly shutting him up. If Kageyama didn’t know better, he would say that Hinata was starting to blush, but it must've been the lighting. 

     “Let’s go kick their asses,” he responded, moving his mouth right next to Hinata’s ear so he could hear him over the music. When he pulled back, Hinata quickly turned around out and squeaked out a response that Kageyama didn’t hear. After that, he watched as Hinata began to sprint back inside the house and up the stairs. Of course, Kageyama followed him. 

     He would follow Hinata to the ends of the Earth if it meant staying with him.

———

     Akaashi took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. He loved his bandmates to death, but sometimes they were a bit eccentric. Especially if they had spiky silver-and-black hair. No matter how much he enjoyed spending time with Bokuto, it was a bit hard with the latter constantly hyper than a puppy on caffeine. He’s probably only seen Bokuto actually tired one time, and that was after their very first day of drum-line camp, which was the first time he had made snareline. That was when Akaashi had barely known the excitable percussionist, and he wouldn’t take those days back for the world. 

     Still, spending so much time with Bokuto wasn’t good for his blood-pressure, no matter how much he wanted to. That was the reason he had escaped inside the house. Akaashi and Bokuto had been dancing--well, more like Bokuto had been dancing and Akaashi was being dragged around with him--but Akaashi had gotten separated from him somehow, leaving Akaashi alone. 

     True, Bokuto wasn't his only friend, but the last time he had seen Kuroo or Kenma, they had found a flatscreen TV and the complete collection of  _ Harry Potter _ movies. Kenma was gone the very second the movies were found, and Kuroo was gone the second Kenma was. 

     There was Yaku, but he was currently trying to demolish the tray of ghost pepper poppers that someone had brought while simultaneously chasing Lev around with absolute rage in his eyes. Lev probably made another short joke. 

     Suga was practically leading the group of people who actually knew how to dance with moves that would make any straight guy blush, although his only goal seemed to be turning Daichi into a puddle. It was working from what Akaashi could see. 

     His last defense was Tsukishima, but the only person he tolerated for more than ten minutes at a time was Yamaguchi and Akaashi wasn't one-hundred percent sure that the two had even come to the party. 

———

     Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his only friend. The firelight made his rather dull eyes sparkle; or maybe that was just the natural state of Yamaguchi’s eyes and he’d never noticed. “You don’t really think that your Dragonite can beat my Moltres, do you?” 

     Yamaguchi truly smirked, something he only ever did around Tsukishima. “Eat my ass, Tsukki.” 

     Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, a smile working at his lips. “Mm, not right now. After all, we are at a public party.” 

     Yamaguchi’s cheeks flooded with color as he ducked his head to focus on the GameBoy in his hands. “Says the person who dragged me away the second we got here, only to sit around a fire and battle Pokémon.” 

     “Do you wanna go to the party?” 

     “Hell no. I was just wondering why the pot was calling the kettle black.” 

     “Play the game, Tadashi.” 

     “Make me, Kei.”

———

     So, Akaashi's only choice was to stick it out alone. It wouldn’t be long until Bokuto found him, though. He wasn’t that bright during a normal day, but he was extremely perceptive when it came to knowing Akaashi’s location at all times. It was kind of creepy, the more he thought about it, but it was also endearing to a degree. Well, he might as well kill the short amount of time it took for Bokuto to realize that Akaashi was missing from his side. 

     Akaashi began to look around the inside of the house. Everything he saw was gorgeously furnished and absolutely beautiful from an aesthetic perspective. It made him very happy. The kitchen had high-tech appliances and granite countertops. He spotted an espresso-machine in the corner and he felt a bolt of terror run through him. He had a feeling that Bokuto and Kuroo would be using that later, but he didn't know how, although he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know either. There was a set of carpeted stairs off to the side, leading to the second-floor. 

     As Akaashi exited the kitchen, he came into a foyer area. There was a very pretty chandelier hanging from the ceiling, lighting a grand piano in the very middle of the room. There were more stairs, leading to the basement, it seemed, and a couple of hallways, all of which were decorated lavishly with paintings and other antiques. The top half of one wall was a banister that allowed people to look down on the foyer from the second floor. 

     He could hear British voices faintly trailing from what seemed to be a living room upstairs, as well as angry and frustrated voices coming from a room opposite of that. There was some screeching and a crash coming from the opposite room. 

     "Noya!" someone scolded, even though he sounded terrified. Asahi, probably. 

     "It's not my fault the ball flew out," Nishinoya retorted. Akaashi could picture him crossing his arms and pouting. 

     "For the seventh time?" 

     "I'm innocent, Asahi." 

     "No you're not." 

     Akaashi heard some happy squeals after that. 

     "We did it, Kageyama!" someone exclaimed. Hinata, definitely. The only person who had a peppier voice was Bokuto. 

     Akaashi heard someone huff loudly, then stumbling footsteps. "Dumbass! Don't jump on my back!" He instantly recognized Kageyama's grouchy tone. 

     "I'm all hyped up now. Let's go play some ping pong!" Akaashi saw Hinata run towards another room with Kageyama in tow. 

     "You're saying that as if you're not  _ always _ hyped up." 

     "Shut up, Bakayama." 

     "Right back at ya, dumbass." 

     Akaashi smiled at their antics. If there was one friendship that he was sure was going to survive the hell that was high school, it was definitely those two. They had gotten over their differences and pasts pretty quickly, and been attached at the hip ever since. 

     Akaashi shook his head, slowly moving towards the piano. Not a lot of people even knew that he played piano, but he didn't exactly care if anyone found out. If no one was around to hear the music he played, what was the point of playing it? 

     He pulled out the bench and sat down, silently admiring the ivory-and-black keys before him. He quickly played a few scales to both warm-up and to see if it was actually in-tune. Grand pianos were notorious for getting out of tune easily, but he was delighted to see that this piano was perfectly in-tune. Taking a deep breath, he let his fingers rest on the keys and spill out [the melody](https://youtu.be/sEQf5lcnj_o) h e'd painstakingly learned and memorized. 

     He had learned it a couple months before trying out for the drum-line during his first year. That way, if he didn't make it, he could feel proud about learning such a hard and fast song within two months. 

     The notes practically exploded into the air, his fingertips flying down the keys faster than anyone would be able to register. Despite how fast-paced and intense the song was, Akaashi could feel himself begin to relax. Almost the entirety of the song was at fortissimo, so it was highly likely that someone was going to hear him playing, but he didn't care at this point. He let himself get lost in the music, consequences be damned. 

     Only once the song slowed down and came to the gentle close did he come back to reality and realize that he had an audience. Kuroo, Inokua, Nishinoya, Asahi, Hinata, and Kageyama were all staring at him from the balcony while Bokuto and Yaku were smiling at him from the kitchen. They all started thunderously clapping once Akaashi realized they were there, making his cheeks burn red. He ducked his head and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. 

     "That was some impressive playing, Akaashi," Bokuto commented, sliding into the foyer with a smile on his face. 

     "Sure was," Kuroo called down from the balcony. There was another voice that Kuroo turned his head to listen to. "Kenma says you did great." 

     With that, the balcony audience dispersed, leaving Akaashi alone with Bokuto. It wasn't like this was the first time it was just the two of them, but somehow, it felt different. 

     "So, I didn't know you played piano," Bokuto said, sitting in the space Akaashi had vacated by scooting over on the bench. 

     Akaashi shrugged, letting his fingers mindlessly run over the keys. "I'm a percussionist. How do you think I started?" 

     Bokuto chuckled, sending shivers up Akaashi's spine. "True, true. Let me rephrase that: I didn't know you could play that well." 

     "It's not necessarily that I play well; it's just that I practiced this piece until I had a metronome ticking in my dreams." 

     "That just sounds like the weekend after Band Camp." 

     Akaashi smiled fondly at Bokuto, who returned it. 

     "So, how long did it take you to learn it?" 

     "To learn it? One week." 

     Bokuto's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to exponential proportions. Akaashi tried to fight down both the laugh and affection bubbling in his chest. 

     He failed. 

     "That's how long it took me to learn it. Now, how long did it take me to get it up to speed? That took me about seven weeks, including memorization. I could play this song in my sleep, if I wanted to." 

     Bokuto stared at him incredulously before shaking his head with a laugh. "You're quite something, Akaashi." 

     Akaashi dipped his head, cheeks once again beginning to flood with color. Better turn this conversation around before things got personal. He didn't want Bokuto to figure out his attraction right this second, thank you. 

     "I bet you say that to all the percussionists, don't you, Bokuto-san?" he teased with a nervous smile. 

     Bokuto's expression was as serious and as sincere as he'd ever seen him. "No. I only say this stuff to you, Akaashi. It's always been you." 

     The two of them stared at each other, trust and hope gleaming in their eyes. Silence engulfed the pair as Akaashi tried to return the saliva to his mouth and throat and think up a response. They were close, so close that Akaashi could count Bokuto's eyebrows. His eyes darted down to stare at the snare player's lips, and when he looked up, Bokuto was staring at his lips. Slowly, the two of the began to gravitate towards each other, leaning in slowly, slowly…

_      CRASH _ . 

     Bokuto jerked away from Akaashi as the two of them looked up at the second floor, which was where the noise had come from. 

     " _ YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEND THE BALL THROUGH THE VASE, DUMBASS _ ." That was Kageyama. Hinata responded with some very colorful expletives arranged in a very creative fashion. 

     The second Akaashi met Bokuto's eyes again, the two of them dissolved into laughter. Maybe if they hadn't been interrupted, something would've happened, and their relationship would've changed entirely, but it didn't. For now, they were best friends who were laughing at the misery of their other friends. For now, they were just Bokuto and Akaashi. 

     For now, this was enough. 

———

     "I swear, Chibi-chan could probably break a bank vault if he was given enough time," Kuroo mused, sliding his arm around Kenma's shoulders again. Kenma barely leaned into him, but Kuroo knew him well enough to know that meant Kenma trusted him. Kenma displayed trust through actions rather than words, something Kuroo had gotten very used to during their years and years together. 

     "He could break out of Alcatraz by accident, then go around apologizing for it," Inokua commented. 

     "I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS," Hinata yelled from the ping pong room where they were trying to hide the broken evidence. 

     "THAT'S THE POINT," Kuroo yelled back. 

     He could tell Kenma was rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Kuro. I came here to watch a movie, not your debate with Shōyō." 

     Kuroo smirked. "We've watched all these movies at least ten times over already." 

     "Doesn't make them worse." 

     "Just makes them duller." 

     "You're dull." 

     "Your comebacks are as flawless as your work ethic." 

     Inokua dissolved into giggles while Moniwa glared half-heartedly at Kuroo. " _ Avada Kedarva _ , Kuroo." 

     Kuroo put his hands to his throat and feigned exaggerated choking. Once again, Kuroo could tell Kenma was rolling his eyes when he softly punched Kuroo in the side. "You're such a dork." 

     Kuroo smiled and wrapped his arm a little tighter around Kenma. "Yeah, but I'm your dork." 

     Kenma gave him a side-eyed glance. "Does that mean I can order you to kill yourself?" 

     "Not before marching season's over. Y'all need me to conduct and shit." 

     "Okay, seriously guys, be quiet," Kai commented, fixing the both of them with stern stares. 

     Kuroo shrugged and burrowed into the couch while Kenma pursed his lips, all attention directed towards the screen. Kuroo was always so amazed at how fast Kenma could shift his attention from one place to the next. It was mesmerizing to watch him play a video game, and even more so when watching him play the marimba with four mallets. Kuroo just loved to watch Kenma in general, and he had no shame about it whatsoever. 

     The room fell quiet as all eyes focused on the TV screen. Kuroo didn't know how much time had passed, but they moved on from  _ The Chamber of Secrets _ to  _ The Prisoner of Azkaban _ before Bokuto came barreling up the stairs. "Kuroo! Ennoshita has an espresso machine and someone found shot glasses." 

     Kuroo's eyes widened as he extracted his arm from around Kenma and stood up. "Someone grab the Red Bull. Let's do this thing." 

     "Are you gonna be back anytime soon?" Kenma asked quietly, eyes still glued to the TV screen as Remus and Sirius were explaining something to the Golden Trio. 

     "Maybe. Let's first see if I'll be able to walk after this," Kuroo responded, gently messing up Kenma's hair. With that, Kuroo followed Bokuto down the stairs, both of them whooping. 

     This was gonna end awfully, but that was always the best part. 

———

     Daichi was trying to lower his blood-pressure when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned around to face Yachi, who was wringing her hands with worry. 

     "What's wrong?" he immediately asked. 

     "Some people decided to do a couple of shots--no alcohol, of course--but Suga's the only one left, and you're probably the only one who can stop him." 

     Daich internally groaned, but nodded externally and followed Yachi to the kitchen. There, he was greeted with probably the weirdest scene he'd ever come across. 

     Lev was sprawled across the floor, unconscious and drooling. Tanaka was sobbing into his shirt, which wasn't on his body, while Noya was sprinting literal circles around the room, laughing hysterically as Asahi chased him frantically. Kuroo and Bokuto were seated at the bar, both staring at Suga in shock as he took a shot-glass and smoothly downed its contents. 

     "What, exactly, are in those shot glasses?" Daichi asked dryly, coming up to stand behind Suga. 

     Suga turned around to look at him, eyes shining unnaturally. "Not much." 

     "We mixet 'bout four cans a' Red Bull wit six cups a' espresso," Kuroo commented, words slurring together. 

     "And you're doing  _ shots _ of it?" 

     "We ain't dead ye'," Bokuto added, eyes fuzzy. 

     "'Yet' being the operative word here," Daichi snapped. "How many did you guys have?" 

     "Lev had two," Suga said, grabbing another full shot-glass. "He's a lightweight, obviously. Noya and Tanaka both had four. I'd hate to see to see them with actual alcohol. Kuroo had six, Bokuto had seven, and this is my eleventh." With that, Suga tipped his head back and drank the contents of the small glass. 

     Daichi slowly extracted the glass from his hand, placed it on the counter, and started guiding Suga away from the volatile liquid. “You, have had enough.” Daichi was going to be fully gray by the time he graduated high school if all this continued. 

     Behind his back, Noya screeched like a freaking pterodactyl and Bokuto started laughing and repeating something that sounded vaguely like, “Aaaakkkkaaaaassshhhhhiiii,” at the same time. 

     Daichi started to cry.

———

     Once everyone had mostly gotten the Red Bull and espresso out of their system, Daichi decided to initiate the dance competition. Kuroo felt a grin tug at his lips as he ran up the stairs. Kenma, Inokua, Kai, and Moniwa had made their way through  _ The Goblet of Fire _ and were now starting  _ The Order of the Phoenix _ . “Hey, Kenma. Do you still have that bag I gave you?” 

     Kenma nodded, not breaking eye-contact with the screen, and handed him a small duffle-bag. “Is the dance competition about to start?” 

     Kuroo smirked. “Yes, and you’re coming to watch.” 

     Finally, Kenma tore his eyes away from Harry to stare at Kuroo. “I am?” 

     Kuroo unzipped the bag and took out its contents. “Duh. Don’t you wanna know how I’m gonna use these?” 

     Kenma narrowed his eyes. “Not exactly.” 

     “Let me rephrase that: I’m gonna hold all of your chargers hostage for a week if you don’t come down. You need to interact with human beings more.” 

     Kenma rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway. “I interact with you. That’s enough for me.” 

     Kuroo grinned, letting Kenma pass him on the stairs. “Sure it is, ya nerd.”

———

     “Alright. Here’s the rules: you pick a song, you dance to said song, you end when you want to. It can be anything as long as it’s classified as a dance. Audience chooses the winner at the end. Have fun, and let the competition begin,” the DJ said, grinning at everyone. Cheers erupted from the crowd. “Alright, who’s up first?” 

     Nishinoya raised his hand and strutted over to the DJ. He gave his song and took his place in the middle of the dance floor. The song began to blare over the speakers--a generic dubstep tune--as Nishinoya laid on his stomach and began to lift his body up and down. He was doing the Worm, and he was doing it  _ fantastically _ . His body seemed to be made of rubber with the way it was bending. He danced for maybe thirty seconds, then spun around on his back and ended sitting up, flashing the audience a peace sign. 

     Next up was Tanaka and Yamamoto. Both of them grinned at each other once they told the DJ their song. Everyone groaned when they heard the old,  _ old _ song come through the speakers. They groaned even more when both boys stripped off their shirts. No one knew what the artist was saying, but everyone sang along when it came to  _ that  _ line:  _ Oppa Gangnam Style _ . 

     The next contestant was Kiyoko. She picked something more along the classical route, and began to spin around the room like a professional ballerina. She was probably the only one who had actually taken lessons with her type of dance, and it showed. She danced around the room with grace that took years to master, but abandoned all of it when she pulled a protesting Yachi onto the floor and spun her around. After that, it became something of a rough waltz, both of the girls laughing and not caring about their missteps. 

     Once they were done, Kuroo came onto the floor with a large smirk fixed on his face, and a pair of black stiletto boots on his feet. Everyone stared as the Jason Derulo song flittered over the speakers and as Kuroo began his [his dance](https://youtu.be/Q1Lo2bangnk) . By the time he was done, almost everyone had nosebleeds, and even Kenma had begun to blush. He averted his eyes away from his best friend, trying to bring his face back to the normal color. Kuroo sashayed over to Bokuto, who immediately gave him a high-five. 

     “Akaashi’s next, I think,” Kuroo commented, peeling the shoes off of his feet. Those things hurt like a bitch. How did girls wear them for hours on end? 

     “Really?” Bokuto asked, suddenly looking ten times more interested. “I wonder what he’s gonna dance.” Well, he didn’t have to wonder for long. 

     Akaashi almost immediately hit the floor once his bass-heavy song came on, feet flying up to twirl his body around, and then he was supporting his entire body on one of his hands and pushing off and landing and doing that [again and again](https://youtu.be/D4ZX5vCVu8I) . Bokuto watched, fascinated, as Akaashi continued to dance--breakdance, to be exact--without a care in the world, without a care of what his actions were doing to Bokuto. By the time Akaashi had finished, Bokuto was pretty sure that his heart had left his chest and that his joints were now liquified. 

     No one was sure how anyone would be able to top Akaashi’s breath-taking performance, but they spoke too soon. 

     What no one expected, was for Yaku to take the floor. When his song started playing over the speakers, no one could quite believe it, until Suga joined him in the [the dance](https://youtu.be/aPd2YNe4R9s) . The two worked their bodies as if they were in a club, flaunting assets no one knew they had. By the time they were over, Daichi was almost one-hundred percent sure that he was going to faint from all the blood in his brain rushing somewhere else and Lev had to sit down to prevent himself from having a heart attack. Everyone else was equally shocked and pleased at their performance, if the gallons of blood on the floor was anything to go by. 

     Yaku and Suga took first, Kuroo took second, Akaashi took third, and everyone took videos and pictures to remember this day until the end of theirs. 

———

     “What’d’ya think, hm?” Kuro asked the second he reached Kenma again. 

     Kenma nodded, trying to hide the sudden rush of blood to his face. “It was…new.” 

     Kuro smirked. “Good new, or bad new?” 

     “Good. Definitely good.” 

     “Nice. Well, as promised, I won’t kidnap your chargers, but I might kidnap you.” 

     Kenma lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow. “What?” 

     “I need to get some fresh air. Mind walking with me?” Kuro asked, seemingly innocent, but his eyes were gleaming. 

     Kenma knew that Kuro did this when he wanted to spend one-on-one time with Kenma, but he didn’t want to sound needy or desperate. Kuro was cute like that. “Sure.” 

     Kuro’s smile was worth more than anything games provided him with. 

———

     Narita was talking to Yaku about one of their visuals, when he heard someone else talking. 

     “Um, I kinda need some help here!” 

     Narita narrowed his eyes, looking questioningly at Yaku. “That sounded like Lev, didn’t it?” 

     Yaku shrugged, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “Kinda.” 

     “IT WAS ME!” the person shouted, now very obviously Lev. 

     Narita stepped back and looked up. There Lev was, standing on the roof of the garage. “Lev? Why are you on the roof?” 

     Lev looked incredibly sheepish as he responded. “I don’t know.” 

     “Well, how’d you get up there?” 

     “I, uh, don’t remember.” 

     Narita looked at Lev as if he was crazy, which he might be. “How can you not remember?” 

     Lev sighed. “The last thing I remember was doing those shots. Then I woke up here.” 

     Narita heard Yaku snickering beside him, and fixed the tenor saxophone player with a look. “You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” 

     “Maybe.” 

     “What did you do?” 

     “Nothing you can prove without a search warrant and two gallons of melted butter.” 

     “ _ What _ ?” 

     “Oh, and a flamethrower.” 

     “ _ Yaku Morisuke, what the hell have you been up to _ ?” 

     “You’ll need a first-degree murder charge if you wanna know the whole story.” 

     “CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN, PLEASE?”

———

     It was about 1:30 a.m. before everyone began to trickle out of Ennoshita’s house. Daichi was nursing a glass of water when Suga came up behind him. “Hey Daichi.” 

     Daichi almost dropped his glass, but saved it at the last minute. “Hey-hey…hey Suga.” 

     Suga’s smile was nearly blinding. “So, do you wanna leave soon?” 

     “Um, sure. We need to grab Kageyama and Hinata, though.” 

     “Already did. They were asleep on a couch together, all curled up too. I got pictures.” Suga sat next to Daichi and pulled out his phone, swiping through the many pictures he had taken of the sleeping friends. Suga hadn’t been lying; the two of them looked to be permanently intertwined with the way they were sleeping. “Looks like they were exhausted. I’ll bet they were pretty embarrassed when you woke them up.” 

     Suga’s eyes gleamed. “Not at all. They just separated themselves and went along their merry way, as if this was normal.” 

     Daichi’s eyes widened. “Really? Well, that’s something.” 

     “Yep.” 

     “Okay, so can you tell them that we’re gonna leave? I’ll tell Ennoshita.” 

     “Sure.” 

     With that, Suga lept off the barstool, searching for the two first years. Daichi quickly finished his water and left to find Ennoshita. The clarinet player was in the garage, throwing away leftover cups. 

     “Hey, Ennoshita,” Daichi called out. “Me, Suga, Kageyama, and Hinata are gonna go.” 

     Ennoshita nodded at him. “Alright. Well, thanks for coming. You guys are the last ones to leave, I think.” 

     “Really? What about Bokuto?” 

     “He took Akaashi home about ten minutes ago.” 

     “Kuroo?” 

     “He took Kenma over to his house. I think they were supposed to have a sleepover.” 

     “Noya's gone too?” 

     “Yeah, he crashed  _ hard _ around one due to his sugar-and-caffeine-high. Asahi took him home.” 

     “Tsukishima?” 

     “I wasn’t even aware that he was here.” 

     “Yeah. He came with Yamaguchi. I wonder where they went.” 

———

     “Truth or dare, Tsukki?” 

     “Shut up and go to sleep, Yamaguchi.” 

     “Make me.” 

     “I will smother you in your sleep without regret.” 

     “I’d have to be asleep for you to do that, though.” 

     “Sleep, or you don’t get waffles tomorrow.” 

     “You wouldn't dare." 

     "Try me." 

     "Ya know, sometimes I really hate you.” 

     “Yeah, yeah, everyone does.” 

     “Night, Kei.” 

     “Goodnight, Tadashi.”

———

     Daichi shrugged. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyways. Thanks for inviting us.” 

     Ennoshita gave him a small smile. “Sure thing. See you on Monday.” 

     Daichi winced. “Don’t remind me.” 

     Ennoshita let out a laugh as Daichi walked over to his car. Suga, Kageyama, and Hinata were already in there. Daichi climbed in the driver’s seat and looked back at the two first years. They were asleep again, this time with Hinata’s head on Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama’s head on Hianta’s. It was downright adorable. 

     Suga gave him a knowing smile. “I already got pictures.” 

     Daichi grinned. “Alright then. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE CREATED A MONSTER
> 
> Okay, so this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but, to be fair, it was three times the usual length, so be happy, chappie. 
> 
> Anyway, a lot of this is based of personal experiences, which include the dance competition--even though no one really performed choreographed numbers--and Harry Potter movies. The shots and ping pong accident were, sadly, only fiction. 
> 
> By the way, how many of you recognized the song Akaashi played? I was trying to find difficult piano songs that sounded amazing, and this jumped to the top of the list. KK told me she wasn't at all surprised, and I don't blame her. It's one of my all-time favorite songs and animes. 
> 
> As for the dances, I spent about two hours just watch different dances, trying to find the ones that would fit. There's actually no good breakdance videos on YouTube that aren't compilations, so that video was just for reference. For Yaku and Suga's dance, Yaku was the girl in the black hoodie and Suga was the girl in the red shirt, if you couldn't tell. 
> 
> I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and I'm, once again, really sorry for not getting it out a bit sooner. Sadly, the next chapter's probably gonna have the same length of wait. Just start counting on me uploading once a month.
> 
> If you guys want to post things about this on Tumblr, please tag me and/or KK with @marchingwiththedrumline or @optimistically-kk so she or I can reblog it. Or you can tag it with #marchingtothebeatofthedrumline.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave comments if you loved it or hated it. I love reading all types of comments. They either make my day or show me ways to improve.
> 
> BookLover86, Out! ;)


	5. Who Decided To Give The Band Members Internet Access?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of any of these characters. Thanks to my lovely beta-reader, and the co-founder of this AU, TheBandIsHot1234/KK.
> 
> AUTHOR: https://marchingwiththedrumline.tumblr.com/   
> ARTIST: https://optimistically-kk.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> (As a quick note, these drabbles are in no specific order)

**** _Dadchi_ _[Sawamura Daichi] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**Dadchi:** Has everyone given out the coordinate charts for second movement to their sections?

 

_Sugamomma_ _[Sugawara Kōshi] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_Asa-bye_ _[Azumane Asahi] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_Naruto_ _[Narita Kazuhito] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**Asa-bye:** I have

 

**Sugamomma:** Me too.

 

_So-So_ _[Inuoka Sō] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_ _[Watanabe Makoto] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**So-So:** Bass clarinets should if they haven’t lost them already

 

**Naruto:** Altos got them

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** i has done the thing

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** now i has to go

 

_hoOt HOot_ _[Bokuto Kōtaro] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_moniwhaaah_ _[Moniwa Kaname] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** the mellos need their leader

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** farewell

 

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_ _[Watanabe Makoto] has left_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_YamaBRO_ _[Yamamoto Taketora] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_Yakuza_ _[Yaku Morisuke] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**YamaBRO:** watan needs intensive therapy. and bari saxes r covered

 

**moniwhaaah:** i agree about watanabe. euphoniums have their charts. orange wouldnt stop bothering me bout them

 

**Yakuza:** sounds like something Hinata would do, and I’ve handed mine out

 

**Sugamomma:** Hinata’s just a little eccentric

 

**moniwhaaah:** i swear the kid drinks like a gallon of coffee before coming to school each day

 

**moniwhaaah:** i dont know if i can handle him anymore

 

**hoOT HOot:** ILL TAKE HIM IF YOU DONT WANT HIM

 

**moniwhaaah:** STOP TRYING TO STEAL ONE OF MY BEST PLAYERS

 

**hoOt HOot:** NO

 

**Dadchi:** Bokuto, have you given out the second movement coordinate charts I gave you two days ago?

 

**hoOt HOot:** uh define given out

 

_handsy kitty_ _[Kuroo Tetsurō] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**Dadchi:** It means everyone in your section currently possesses the coordinate charts for second movement, which we will start setting TOMORROW.

 

**hoOt HOot:** u c this is where the problem comes in

 

**hoOt HOot:** i think i lost em

 

**Dadchi:** . . .

 

**Dadchi:** w h a t ?

 

**handsy kitty:** chill dad

 

**handsy kitty:** pretty sure akaashi stole those from bo like a week ago and gave em out

 

**hoOT HOot:** that would make a lot sense tbh

 

**hoOt HOot:** he did

 

**hoOt HOot:** i bet he thinks im a mess

 

**hoOt HOot:** he does

 

**handsy kitty:** how do you know either of those things

 

**hoOt HOot:** i asked him. hes right next to me. were studying.

 

**handsy kitty:** right. studying. 

 

**hoOT HOot:** shutup

 

**handsy kitty:** fine. tell lover boy to join the chat instead of talking through you

 

**hoOt HOot:** dude were not dating 

 

**handsy kitty:** but you want to be

 

**hoOt HOot:** well duh

 

**hoOt HOot:** have you seen him

 

**hoOt HOot:** like hes gorgeous

 

**handsy kitty:** u do know that hell be able to see all of the previous messages once he joins right

 

**hoOt HOot:** oohHFUCK

 

**Sugamomma:** LANGUAGE

 

**handsy kitty:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**hoOt HOot:** sorry sorry

 

**Dadchi:** Just get Akaashi into the chat. 

 

**hoOt HOot:** k

 

_Akaashi Keiji_ _[Akaashi Keiji] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** I don’t understand why I had to join the chat. Bokuto-san is a perfectly good method of communication.

 

**handsy kitty:** scroll up and read

 

**hoOT HOot:** i don’t think he has to do that

 

**handsy kitty:** oh i think he does ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Whatever you guys did, you just made Bokuto-san leave the room.

 

**handsy kitty:** just read

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Fine.

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Oh.

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Did he seriously leave the room because he called me attractive?

 

**handsy kitty:** you are acting shockingly unsurprised

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** It’s Bokuto-san. Do you really think he hasn’t waxed poetry about my eyes to my face already?

 

**handsy kitty:** apparently he has and i wanna hear it some time

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** You’ll have to take that up with him as soon as I can get him to unlock the door to his bathroom.

 

**handsy kitty:** keep us updated

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Will do.

 

_Akaashi Keiji_ _[Akaashi Keiji] has left_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**Asa-bye:** Yū says that he handed the charts out to the trumpets.

 

**Dadchi:** You mean Noya?

 

**Asa-bye:** Yeah?

 

**Dadchi:** Is he with you currently?

 

**Asa-bye:** Um, yes? He did spend the night.

 

**handsy kitty:** did he now???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


 

**Sugamomma:** Anything you’d like to tell us, Asahi?

 

**Sugamomma:** Or any talk you’d like us to give you?

 

**Asa-bye:** uHM

 

_Asa-bye_ _[Azumane Asahi] has left_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

_ROLLING THUNDER_ _[Nishinoya Yū] has joined_ **_Meme Dream Team™_ **

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** hes hiding underneath the bed now hope youre happy suga

 

**Sugamomma:** Quite, actually.

 

**handsy kitty:** hold on a sec

 

**handsy kitty:** you guys were in bed together?

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** yeah

 

**handsy kitty:** get it

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** not like THAT. you really think that asahi can do anything more than kiss me without having a mental breakdown????

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** i love the guy but he is weak when it comes down to that kinda stuff

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** we had a 15 minutes convo about the fact that is was okay that he put his tongue in my mouth

 

**Dadchi:** Okay Noya we do not need to know this.

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** you ask and you receive

 

**Sugamomma:** Received a little too much, thank you.

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** at least i didn’t tell you about the first time i tried to put my hands somewhere a little more south than his chest

 

**handsy kitty:** do tell

 

**Dadchi:** NO

 

**Dadchi:** DO NOT TELL

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** your loss

 

**Dadchi:** I’m pretty sure you mean my hair loss

 

**Dadchi:** I’m gonna be bald by 25

 

**Sugamomma:** And you’re still gonna look just as good.

 

———

 

 

_ROLLING THUNDER_ _[Nishinoya Yū] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** Hey guys! Remember, we’re starting at 8:00 a.m. instead of 7:30 a.m. because of rain. HAVE YOUR SECOND MOVEMENT FILLED OUT IN YOUR DOT BOOKS. We’re going to start setting that tomorrow, so you guys need to be ready! Ice your chops and get a full nights sleep. Let’s remind everyone why we’re the best section when we find our dots the fastest tomorrow!

 

_No Homeo Romeo_ _[Nakajima Tamiko] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

_Bruh…chill_ _[Yamasaki Kaede] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** noya, asahi stole your phone, didn’t he?

 

_Toolbag_ _[Saito Riku] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** yes

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** he doesnt trust me enough when i tel him my sections got everything under control

 

**Toolbag:** We’re the trumpets

 

**Toolbag:** We have nothing under control

 

**Bruh…chill:** truth

 

_Ayyye_ _[Tsukuda Ayane] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

_Tool_ _[Itou Tamuki] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** well, i got my dot book filled out

 

**Toolbag:** Me too

 

**Bruh…chill:** as do i, good sir

 

**Ayyye:** I’m good

 

**Tool:** Same

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** i honestly dont care

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** fake it till u make it

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** how do u guys think i got this far

 

**Ayyye:** We had our suspicions

 

**Tool:** I honestly thought you killed someone to be section leader

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** nah

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** my only real competition moved to mello

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** traitor

 

**Bruh…chill:** why’d you gotta go and mention the off-brands?

 

**Toolbag:** Off-brands?

 

**Toolbag:** Did I miss something?

 

**Ayyye:** Yeah there was this whole fight with the mellos when you were gone

 

**Ayyye:** We won obviously

 

**Tool:** They just got so tired of us that they stopped arguing

 

**Ayyye:** Which is a win in my book

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** your dot book????? 

 

**No Homeo Romeo:**

**Ayyye:** I’m disowning you

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** NO MOMMMY DNOT LEAVE ME

 

**Toolbag:** Well, if we’re moving onto disturbing subjects, might I bring up this gem: 

 

**Toolbag:**

 

 **Ayyye:** What the hell is that

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** art

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** wait…

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** wheres kita

 

**Tool:** I think she’s at a family dinner or something

 

**Toolbag:** Shall we fill the chat with memes until she gets on?

 

**Tool:** I thought you were gonna suggest the Discipline Stick™

 

**Tool:** But memes work too

 

**Toolbag:** The Discipline Stick™ only comes to those who deserve it. Kita does not get the PRIVILEGE of the Discipline Stick™. So she gets memes

 

**Tool:** But of course, my good Toolbag

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** i’m in

 

**Ayyye:** I’m not. us brass girls gotta stick together since theres like only ten of us right Kae?

 

**Bruh…chill:** i’m down for anything that involves annoying the shit outta kita with memes

 

**No Homeo Romeo:** YEAH BOI

 

**Ayyye:** Ugh

 

**Ayyye:** Fine

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:** allow me to start it off 

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:**

 

**Toolbag:**

 

 **No Homeo Romeo:** JEReMY!!!!!!

 

**Tool:** This is literally band though

****

 

**Bruh…chill:**

 

**Ayyye:**

 

**No Homeo Romeo:**

**ROLLING THUNDER:** ohhh classic

 

 

**ROLLING THUNDER:**

 

**Ayyye:**

 

**Bruh….chill:**

 

**Toolbag:**

 

**Tool:**

_K, K…you thought_ _[Kita Kyou] has joined_ **_THE GREATEST SECTION EVER_ **

 

**No Homeo Romeo:**

**K, K…you thought:** GUYS WHAT THE FUCK

 

———

 

 

_hoOt HOot_ _[Bokuto Kōtaro] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**hoOT HOot:** plan annoy akaashi is underway

 

_KiNOshita_ _[Kinoshita Hisashi] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**KiNOshita:** Vibraphone checking in

 

_Bass Drum Number Freaking Four_ _[Mizushima Kaito] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Grade-A Banger_ _[Nakashima Yumiko] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Grade-A Banger:** snare 2 is here

 

**Bass Drum Number Freaking Four:** BASS DRUM NUMBER FREAKING FOUR IS PRESENT

 

_Dat Boi_ _[Tanaka Ryūnosuke] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Dat Boi:** bass drum 3 be here

 

_Okai_ _[Kai Nobuyuki] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_JUST WHY_ _[Kimura Wakana] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**JUST WHY:** sup, bro

 

**Okai:** totally ready to wreck my section leader’s sanity, lets do this thing

 

_Nerd_ _[Kozume Kenma] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Nerd:** im only doing this for kuro

  
**hoOT HOot:** great section pride, kenma

 

_ Akaashi Keiji [Akaashi Keiji] has joined **SUMMON HIM** _

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Why am I getting so many notifications?

 

**hoOT HOot:** Akaashi, i have something to tell you

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** You used capitals and punctuation. This must be important.

 

**hoOT HOot:** you see somebody…

 

**hoOT HOot:** SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME

 

**Dat Boi:** THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

 

**Grade-A Banger:** I AIN’T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

 

**Bass Drum Number Freaking Four:** SHE WAS LOOKING KIND OF DUMB

 

**JUST WHY:** WITH HER FINGER AND THUMB

 

**KiNOshita:** IN THE SHAPE OF AN “L” ON HER FOREHEAD

 

**Okai:** WELL THE YEARS START COMING

 

_ Akaashi Keiji [Akaashi Keiji] has left **SUMMON HIM** _

 

———

 

 

_Orange Sherbet_ _[Hinata Shōyō] has joined_ **_Euphoniums_ **

 

**Orange Sherbet:** HI GUYS

 

**Orange Sherbet:** HOW R U

 

**Orange Sherbet:** WELL IM DOING GOOD

 

**Orange Sherbet:** SO WHERE IS EVERYONE

 

**Orange Sherbet:** OH I GET IT EVERY1 JUST DOIN SUMTHING ELSE RIGHT NOW

 

**Orange Sherbet:** THATS OK

 

**Orange Sherbet:** I CAN JUST TALK UNTIL SUM1 PICKS UP

 

**Orange Sherbet:** ALRIGHT SO KAGEYAMA JUST TOLD ME 2 SHUT UP

 

**Orange Sherbet:** HE SAYS IM BEIN 2 LOUD

 

**Orange Sherbet:** ITS NOT MY FAULT HE SUCKS AT MARIO KART

 

**Orange Sherbet:** KICKING ASS IS MY SPECIALITY

 

**Orange Sherbet:** I THINK

 

**Orange Sherbet:** OH SHIT DO I HAVE CAPS LOCK ON

 

**Orange Sherbet:** i honestly didnt realize that

 

**Orange Sherbet:** sry

 

**Orange Sherbet:** so yeah kageyama isnt good at mario kart pass it on

 

**Orange Sherbet:** he gets rlly mad when u blue shell him

 

**Orange Sherbet:** he also has a v colorful mouth when things dont go his way

 

**Orange Sherbet:** its rlly funny

 

**Orange Sherbet:** now were playin super smash bros

 

**Orange Sherbet:** he chose villager this could get good

 

**Orange Sherbet:** he cant use villager at all

 

**Orange Sherbet:** y am i friends with him

 

**Orange Sherbet:** ike just committed 1st degree murder of a villager

 

**Orange Sherbet:** and kageyamas still mad

 

**Orange Sherbet:** he wants 2 beat me

 

**Orange Sherbet:** but he cant

 

**Orange Sherbet:** loser

 

_moniwhaaah_ _[Moniwa Kaname] has joined_ **_Euphoniums_ **

 

**moniwhaaah:** HINATA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW YOURE RUNNING LAPS

 

**Orange Sherbet:** yeesh

 

**Orange Sherbet:** why crawled up ur butt and died

 

**Orange Sherbet:** u rlly shouldnt b so cranky, moniwa-senpai

 

**Orange Sherbet:** its not good 4 ur health

 

**moniwhaaah:** HINATA 

 

**moniwhaaah:** IT

 

**moniwhaaah:** IS

 

**moniwhaaah:** 3 AM

 

**moniwhaaah:** GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 

**Orange Sherbet:** well u dont have 2 b so rude about it

 

———

 

_ACE [Habia Lev] has joined _ **_Blastissimo_ **

 

**ACE:** ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR BAND CAMP?

 

_Salt_ _[Tsukishima Kei] has joined_ **_Blastissimo_ **

_Pepe  [Miyamoto Ichirou] has joined _ **_Blastissimo_ **

 

**Salt:** no

 

**Pepe:** no

 

**ACE:** ARE YOU SURE?

 

**Pepe:** yes

 

**Salt:** yes

 

**ACE:** WELL I BET YAMADA-SENPAI IS READY FOR BAND CAMP

 

_Say yu, ri?_ _[Yamada Sayuri] has joined_ **_Blastissimo_ **

 

**Say yu, ri?:** fuck does that start tomorrow????

 

**ACE:** HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?  


**ACE:** YOU’RE OUR SECTION LEADER

 

**Say yu, ri?:** eh

 

**Say yu, ri?:** honestly dont care

 

**Say yu, ri?:** and, no, im not ready for band camp

 

**Say yu, ri?:** im fucking dreading it

 

**ACE:** HOW?

 

**Pepe:** it’s literal hell

 

**Salt:** and no one is ready to see your face for thirteen hours

 

**Pepe:** slay, my salty son

 

**Salt:** call me that again and i will slay you in with in a brutally painful way utilizing dull knives and cyanide

 

———

 

 

_Asa-bye_ _[Azumane Asahi] has joined_ **_B e r e t s_ **

 

**Asa-bye:** It’s really great to have you at Kumiawase, Maki-san. There’s not a lot of girls in the brass section, let alone us sousaphones, but you’re a very welcome addition.

 

_Maki-ng Music_ _[Maki Michiko] has joined_ **_B e r e t s_ **

_Home Aone_ _[Aone Takanobu] has joined_ **_B e r e t s_ **

 

**Maki-ng Music:** :-) Thank you, Azumane-senpai. I’m really excited for my first year of marching band. I’m sure it’s going to be a lot of fun!

 

**Home Aone:** It definitely will be, and we are probably the sanest section in the band, so there’s that

 

**Maki-ng Music:** Actually, I don’t think you guys are the sanest…

 

**Asa-bye:** Uh, what makes you say that?

 

**Maki-ng Music:** I saw the video from Band Camp last year. Lip-syncing competition ring a bell?

 

**Asa-bye:** IT WAS AONE’S IDEA

 

**Home Aone:** I apologize for nothing

 

**Maki-ng Music:** You don’t have to. I thought “I’m Too Sexy” by Right Said Fred was a very distinguished choice. And those berets were the perfect compliment to the baby hands you were holding. 

 

**Home Aone:** At least you know why this group chat is called what it is. 

 

**Asa-bye:** We’re still saner than the trumpet section

 

**Maki-ng Music:** I think everyone is

 

**Home Aone:** Not the……

 

**Home Aone:** p e r c u s s i o n i s t s

 

**Home Aone:** *shudder*

 

**Maki-ng Music:** *flinch*

 

**Asa-bye:** *is awkward*

 

———

 

**** _Akaashi Keiji_ _[Akaashi Keiji] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Everyone come into the group chat, please. I would like to talk to all of you about the dodgeball competition tomorrow.

 

_Bass Drum Number Freaking Four_ _[Mizushima Kaito] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Dat Boi_ _[Tanaka Ryūnosuke] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Okai_ _[Kai Nobuyuki] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Nerd_ _[Kozume Kenma] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_KiNOshita_ _[Kinoshita Hisashi] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_JUST WHY_ _[Kimura Wakana] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_hoOt HOot_ _[Bokuto Kōtaro] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Grade-A Banger_ _[Nakashima Yumiko] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** This is enough. So, I think we should talk strategy to make sure we win this year.

 

**JUST WHY:** why are we talking strategy when we’re already the best?

 

**JUST WHY:** i mean

 

**JUST WHY:** WE ARE NUMBER ONE

 

**Grade-A Banger:** NOW LISTEN CLOSELY

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Not again

 

**KiNOshita:** HERE’S A LITTLE LESSON IN TRICKERY

 

**hoOT HOot:** THIS IS GOING DOWN IN HISTORY

 

**Dat Boi:** IF YOU WANNA BE A VILLAIN NUMBER ONE

 

**Bass Drum Number Freaking Four:** YOU HAVE TO CHASE A SUPERHERO ON THE RUN

 

**Okai:** JUST FOLLOW MY MOVES

 

**hoOT HOot:** AND SNEAK AROUND

 

_Akaashi Keiji_ _[Akaashi Keiji] has left_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

———

 

_I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want_ _[Takahashi Koharu] has joined_ **_Pregnant Trumpets_ **

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** Why did I just have two trumpets come up to me and call me the all off-brand?

 

_i want death_ _[Oshiro Shin] has joined_ **_Pregnant Trumpets_ **

 

**i want death:** thats their new nickname for us. cute aint it

 

**i want death:** i was being sarcastic, fyi

 

_Yamagucci_ _[Yamaguchi Tadashi] has joined_ **_Pregnant Trumpets_ **

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** I realize that, but why am I “all”?

 

**i want death:** youre nonbinary aren't you

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** I’m genderfluid.

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** I’m kinda everything.

 

**i want death:** there you go

 

**i want death:** youre everything and therefore the all off-brand

 

**i want death:** im the dead off-brand

 

**i want death:** cause im dead inside

 

**i want death:** *finger guns* ehhh 

 

**Yamaguuci:** I think they call me the freckled off-brand

 

**Yamaguuci:** And i heard em call watanabe-senpai the mentally challenged offbrand

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** Oi, that’s my boyfriend. Why would they call him that?

 

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_ _[Watanabe Makoto] has joined_ **_Pregnant Trumpets_ **

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** i have seen the light and the light looks like a giant dick

 

**i want death:** t h a t i s w h y

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** …………

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** I never said dating him was my smartest choice.

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** wait wat?

 

**Yamagucci:** Do u think it would be a bad idea to kill ur section leader

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** nah go for it

 

**i want death:** pls do

 

**I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want:** I’m switching back to trumpet

 

**So tell me what you want, what you really really want:** kOhArU nO

 

———

 

_Sugamomma_ _[Sugawara Kōshi] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the runs_ **

 

**Sugamomma:** You know the drill, ladies

 

_Enno-done-with-your-shit-a_ _[Ennoshita Chikara] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the runs_ **

_Hisa-fit_ _[Hisakawa Akemi] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the runs_ **

 

**Enno-done-with-you-shit-a:** I resent that greatly

 

**Hisa-fit:** Ya know, it’s kinda weird how our two section leaders are the only males our section

 

**Sugamomma:** Shush

 

**Hisa-fit:** Ugh, fine.

 

_murader_ _[Yukimura Sakiko] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the runs_ **

_Dove_ _[Kawaguchi Juuzou] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the runs_ **

 

**murader:** can i ask why i was summoned?

 

**Dove:** Dude come on. i was reading the latest chapter of tg:re. did ya have to address this now

 

**Hisa-fit:** You’re way too obsessed with Tokyo Ghoul, Kawa-chan. It’s not healthy

 

**Dove:** Kaneki is my dark strange son that i will protect until my dying breath.

 

**Sugamomma:** Everyone, be quiet.

 

**Sugamomma:** So, tomorrow, we are all going to meet out on the field at 7:00 a.m. with our clarinets.

 

**Enno-done-with-your-shit-a:** Still salty as to why we have to get up so early, but hey

 

**Sugamomma:** We’re gonna meet with one of the tech guys and record us playing the song and then we’ll be able to blast it over the speakers while everyone comes onto the field

 

**Sugamomma:** And remember to wear your yellow shirt and white socks!

 

**murader:** whose idea was this again?

 

**Dove:** Suga’s. definitely suga’s.

 

**Sugamomma:** Yep. Ennoshita had the idea to wear the outfits though

 

**Hisa-fit:** I think it’s a great April Fool’s prank

 

**murader:** but it’s not as much a prank as it is just us being a bunch of assholes to everyone with eardrums

 

**Enno-done-with-your-shit-a:** That’s just a bonus

 

**Sugamomma:** Plus, Daichi told me that we couldn’t come up with a good prank to save our lives. That little shit is gonna eat his words.

 

**murader:** okay, so i understand that this is gonna be really freaking funny and we’re gonna torture daichi, but i still don’t understand why we have to dress up

 

**Hisa-fit:** So people kinda know where we’re coming from

 

**Dove:** I think everyone’s gonna recognize the ending tune to the spongebob theme song but maybe dressing up as spongebob is a bit too much

 

**Sugamomma:** Nonsense

 

**Enno-done-with-your-shit-a:** We’re gonna make everyone have nightmares of SpongeBob slowly coming for them from the shadows while an out of tune, scratchy version of the song plays loudly in their heads.

 

**Dove:** Dear lord

 

———

 

_dundunDUN_ _[Takahashi Yui] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the quarter notes_ **

 

**dundunDUN:** what’s up you fucks?

 

_So done_ _[Tomiko Inoue] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the quarter notes_ **

 

**So done:** nuthin much. how about u, u slut?

 

_So-So_ _[Inuoka Sō] has joined_ **_Hold on tight and pretend to know the quarter notes_ **

 

**dundunDUN:** doing pretty well, asshat

 

**So done:** hairy dick

 

**dundunDUN:** smelly douchebag

 

**So done:** arent those smelly anyways? Shithead

 

**dundunDUN:** think so. shitface

 

**So done:** u just copied my insult

 

**dundunDUN:** nu-uh. it different

 

**So done:** wish u were in a different section

 

**dundunDUN:** love you too  <3

 

**So-So:** It’s sad when the only male in the section is the least crude person in it

 

**So-So:** Now shut your whore mouths and get back to work, bitches

 

**dundunDUN:** r u d e

 

———

 

_hoOt HOot_ _[Bokuto Kōtaro] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**hoOT HOot:** WAKE ME UP

 

_Nerd_ _[Kozume Kenma] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Dat Boi_ _[Tanaka Ryūnosuke] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Dat Boi:** WAKE ME UP INSIDE

 

_JUST WHY_ _[Kimura Wakana] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**JUST WHY:** CALL ME NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK

 

_Bass Drum Number Freaking Four_ _[Mizushima Kaito] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**Bass Drum Number Freaking Four:** BID MY BLOOD TO RUN

 

_KiNOshita_ _[Kinoshita Hisashi] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

_Akaashi Keiji_ _[Akaashi Keiji] has joined_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

**KiNOshita:** BEFORE I COME UNDONE

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** It. 

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Is. 

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Four. 

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** A.M. 

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** If you do not stop doing this, I will personally eviscerate you and wave your decapitated heads on sticks in front of your weeping families.

 

**Dat Boi:** good god

 

**Akaashi Keiji:** Kenma’s the only one who I am not on the verge of murdering in cold blood.

 

**Nerd:** …..

 

**Nerd:** save me from the nothing i’ve become

 

_Akaashi Keiji_ _[Akaashi Keiji] has left_ **_SUMMON HIM_ **

 

———

 

_Naruto_ _[Narita Kazuhito] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

 

**Naruto:** Altos, assemble!

 

_King_ _[Kageyama Tobio] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

_Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?_ _[Abe Nanami] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

_I’m too saxy for you_ _[Nakano Misaki] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** bruh. 

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** gettin a sense of heavy sarcasm here, and, for once, it ain’t from me

 

**King:** Why were we called to “assemble”?

 

**Naruto:** To develop our plan for the lip-sync battle

 

**Naruto:** Altos must beat the sousaphones this year

 

**Naruto:** We must be VICTORIOUS

 

_YamaBRO_ _[Yamamoto Taketora] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** so lets just get a bunch of champagne and have victoria justice pour it over us

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** i see what you did there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** A+ reference, mate

 

**King:** I’m confused.

 

**Naruto:** Me too.

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** ugh you peasants

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** fine since u guys arent properly cultured then lets do careless whisper

 

**YamaBRO:** you guys did that one last year. and the year before.

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** uh, excuse you, mate. whatcha doin here, eh?

 

**YamaBRO:** i’m bored

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** that’s freaking amazing, but fuck off

 

_You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind_ _[Tamazaki Katsuo] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

 

**YamaBRO:** plus, narita needs some reinforcement

 

**YamaBRO:** hes surrounded by a bunch of girls

 

**King:** Excuse you

 

**King:** I am not a girl

 

**YamaBRO:** no, but the only person who can actually get a good conversation out of you is hinata

 

**YamaBRO:** seriously you spend so much time with the kid

 

**YamaBRO:** almost like you like him more than a friend, eh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**King:** ajsdjwhtoaiusdvnrjglkasjf

 

_King_ _[Kageyama Tobio] has left_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** hitting the nail on the head. well done

 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** Wait Kageyama actually likes someone other than himself?  


 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** Well dang

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** what the fuck are you doing here, tamazaki?

 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** Language. And I thought all the other saxophones were harassing the altos. I’m representing the tenors, obviously

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** we don’t like you

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** go away

 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** No. Yaku told me I’ve gotta stand up for myself more

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** you always suck up to your section leader like that?

 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** Yep

 

_Yakuza_ _[Yaku Morisuke] has joined_ **_talk dirty to me_ **

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** speak of the devil

 

**Yakuza:** does anyone know a good location to hide about 3.5 bodies?

 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** Where did the half come from?

 

**Yakuza:** that’s what you’re worried about?

 

**Naruto:** Burn the bodies and mix the ashes together. Put the ashes in five separate plastic bags. I’ll come by in about two hours with a plain blue car and take them to five different locations all over town. I will bury the bags exactly 8 ft and 4 3/4 inches underneath the top layer of dirt and then abandon the car ten miles outside of town. After that, you will pick me up and we will contact one of the victims’ families, telling them that they went out with some new friends and drove off in a plain blue car. 

 

**Naruto:** If they start to suspect us, we move to Puerto Rico and become goat herders for seven and half years before traveling to Siberia and being adopted by some native bears where we will live out our lives eating raw meat and berries and slowly becoming more animalistic until we can’t control ourselves. Then the police will come and have to put us down and the government will experiment on us, as we were humans who have become bears, and we’re anomalies and they want to know what to do with us, so they’ll cut up our bodies for future research and we will ascend into the void and no one will ever know we hid those bodies. 

 

**Yakuza:** dope. i’ll be ready when you are

 

**Naruto:** Understood.

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** what

 

**Can you save my HEAVY DUTY SPOONS?:** the

 

**You must be a ten-or actually I’m blind:** Fluff?

 

**I’m too saxy for you:** *shakes head in disappointment*

 

———

 

_Blossom_ _[Shimizu Kiyoko] has joined_ **_(9) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

_(I Promise)_ _[Yamada Manami] has joined_ **_(9) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

_Kiss Kiss Fall In Love_ _[Mori Hikaru] has joined_ **_(9) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

_ I’m Not Okay _ _[Nakamura Natsuki] has joined_ **_(9) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

 

**** _Blossom_ _[Shimizu Kiyoko] has changed the name of_ **_(9) Days Without Dropped Flags_ ** _to_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

 

**(I Promise)** : way to go, mori

 

**I’m Not Okay** : gerard way to go, amirite

 

**(I Promise)** : obvi. doesnt change the fact that mori dun messed up

 

**I’m Not Okay:** josh dun messed up

 

**(I Promise)** : okay we get it. youre band trash. news flash. like half of the guard is

 

**Kiss Kiss Fall In Love** : IM SORRY OKAY?????

 

**Kiss Kiss Fall In Love** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 

**(I Promise)** : but are you wrought with shame for ur actions

 

**Kiss Kiss Fall In Love** : 1 ofc and 2 who the hell uses the word wrought anymore

 

**(I Promise)** : i do. now how do we know ur shame is true

 

_Kiss Kiss Fall In Love_ _[Mori Hikaru] has changed their nickname to_ _Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag_

 

**Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag** : shame mode™ activated

 

**Blossom** : Don’t hassle him. Everyone makes mistakes.

 

**(I promise)** : then why do you change the group chat name every. single. time. someone makes a mistake?

 

**Blossom** : Because those who make mistakes must pay for them before they’re allowed to repent.

 

**Blossom** : No one receives forgiveness without showing remorse for their actions. Mori-kun is no exception, especially since he is the only male in our Color Guard. If his appearance isn’t perfect, he is a disgrace to the flags. 

 

**I’m Not Okay** : …..huh?

 

**Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag** : lowkey terrified rn 

 

_“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy_ _[Mizushima Ayako] has joined_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags._ **

 

**“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy** : wat’d i miss

 

**Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag** : ive been outcasted cause of the intense shame ive brought upon this glorious group

 

**“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy** : sounds exciting

 

**I’m Not Okay** : he dropped a flag during practice 2day

 

_Bubbles_ _[Yachi Hitoka] has joined_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

 

**“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy** : boi, u dead to me

 

**Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag** : I SAID I WAS SORRY DIDNT I????????

 

**Bubbles** : I don’t know what is happening, and I don’t think I want to

 

**“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy** : good going, nakamura

 

**I’m Not Okay** : WHATD I DO????

 

**“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy** : idk

 

**(I Promise):** ok siriusly i love ur username mizu but its literally taking up like half my screen u should shorten it

 

**“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy** : youre right. ill change it to an actual fob song title

 

_“I tried to read a Panic! At the Disco song title, but the song ended before I could finish” by Fall Out Boy_ _[Mizushima Ayako] has changed their nickname to_ _I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me_

 

**(I Promise)** : …..okay fair play

 

**Bubbles** : “Join Color Guard” “It’ll help get rid of your anxiety” “Everyone’s pretty normal”

 

**I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me** : normal is a setting on a dryer. we aint no spin cycle

 

_Bubbles_ _[Yachi Hitoka] has left_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

_Blossom_ _[Shimizu Kiyoko] has left_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

 

**Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag** : CAPTAIN HAS ABANDNED HSIP EVERY MAN FOR HMISELF

 

_Kiss Kiss Drop The Flag_ _[Mori Hikaru] has left_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

 

**I’m Not Okay** : dude. thats sexist. 

 

**I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me:** eh. im out. peace

 

_I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me_ _[Mizushima Ayako] has left_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

_I’m Not Okay_ _[Nakamura Natsuki] has left_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

_(I Promise)_ _[Yamada Manami] has left_ **_(0) Days Without Dropped Flags_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IM NOT DEAD
> 
> ...pls don't kill me i can explain. 
> 
> Funnily enough, the main thing keeping me from posting new chapters of this AU was marching band. *Ba dum tss* 
> 
> Yeah, so, I started on a different chapter in early July, but didn't have any inspiration to write it. Then Band Camp™ happened the last two weeks of July, which, obviously didn't leave me any time to write. One week off, then three hour rehearsals every other day. School started for me two weeks after, and I have at least three AP/Honors classes, which means a buttload of homework, and our marching show this year is like ten times harder and more exhausting than last year's (it's also really fucking amazing), so I have been perpetually tired and sore since August. I've been writing this chapter since like the beginning of September, and I work on it when I have free time, so that shows you how much free time I've had recently.
> 
> That being said, I'm actually really proud of how this chapter turned out. It's chock-full of OCs that'll probably never surface otherwise, but, hey. I'm most proud of all the nicknames too, like, I am way too happy with them. Finding all the OC names and thinking of nicknames was actual hell, though. Satan's tea parties were the only thing keeping me going. That was some good tea. 
> 
> Anyway, a lot of this chapter comes from personal experience. Namely, the trumpet chat. I play trumpet, and every single picture was taken off the trumpet group chat I'm apart of. And I can tell you that the "warm Dr. Pepper" spamming ACTUALLY HAPPENED AND I WAS READY TO MURDER MY SECTION. Plus, we do call the mellos "off-brands". Nothing against mellos (I love you guys); it's just for fun. 
> 
> Some other things that've been happening in my life, if you care at all, is the fact that I've been catching up on all the music I've missed out on, namely MCR, Panic!, and FOB. I went like full-blooded emo in about two weeks without any regrets. I already have like five fics in the works for them, so keep an eye out for those. First one that'll probably be uploaded is an angsty FOB one, which I'm really excited for.
> 
> If, somehow, you're still reading this, then you get like all the warm Dr. Peppers. Have fun with them. Okay, so I can't tell you when the next chapter is going to be out. Ideally, it'll be soon, but, knowing myself and my work load, I can guarantee no new chapter until at least November. I have marching competitions every weekend in October from now on (I like to call this month "Marching Month"), competitions which I will be spending my entire day at. I'm sorry, but I don't really have a choice. I'll try to get the next chapter out in maybe mid-November, but I'm not promising anything.
> 
> Side note: I'm planning a Christmas special chapter with them being in concert band, so we'll see how that turns out. ;)
> 
> If you guys want to post things about this on Tumblr, please tag me and/or KK with @marchingwiththedrumline or @optimistically-kk so she or I can reblog it. Or you can tag it with #marchingtothebeatofthedrumline.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave comments if you loved it or hated it. I love reading all types of comments. They either make my day or show me ways to improve.
> 
> BookLover86, Out! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> TIME FOR SOME NEW MATERIAL
> 
> Alright, so, one day, I decided off-handedly to make some marching band AUs for my favorite fandoms, and Haikyuu was the first one that I wanted to do. So, I started pairing characters with instruments/flags, but I wasn't sure on some of them, so I texted KK and asked for her opinion, and then we started to bounce ideas off of each other, and soon enough, this AU became very, very real for us. We decided that I would be the author and she would be the illustrator for the AU (I've linked her Tumblr--as well as mine--at the top). 
> 
> What started as a throw-away idea has become a project that I am genuinely excited for. We have about forty ideas for drabbles already. This is probably one of the biggest projects I've undertaken, and I am so ready for what lies ahead. I would really appreciate it if you would stick it out with me. 
> 
> (As a side note, I realize that football and some other stuff are not Japanese, but this is an AU. I'm American, so I don't know what they do for marching bands there, and I couldn't find any really good reference material. Please don't hate me, but there will be quite a few differences as KK and I are imputing quite a few of our own marching band experiences. Thank you.)
> 
> If you guys want to post things about this, please tag me and/or KK with @marchingwiththedrumline or @optimistically-kk so she or I can reblog it. Or you can tag it with #marchingtothebeatofthedrumline.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please leave comments if you loved it or hated it. I love reading all types of comments. They either make my day or show me ways to improve.
> 
> BookLover86, Out! ;)


End file.
